Holding My Heart
by krazyfan1
Summary: Aria and Ezra has been broken up for months. Will the death of a family member bring them back together? PLease Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I this running in my mind of days. I just needed to type it out and see what happens. I know I have a few other stories to finish and I promise it will get done. But I just needed to get this out. **

**Please read and review tell me what you think about this new story. I do not plan on making it that long just maybe about six to ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

Ezra's POV:

It's been almost five months since I've last seen or heard from Aria. She and I broke up due to a mistake that I will always regret. A mistake that no matter how hard I've tried to forget keeps playing in my mind.

Flashback:

"Dude, I am so wasted" I slurred out to Hardy. It was his birthday and we have decided to make a guys night.

"Don't worry. I got you a ride home" He patted my back.

Next thing I remember was I had gone back to my apartment with this woman. I had sex with her and Aria walked in on us. The words that she said burned a hole in my heart.

"How could you Ezra?" Aria all but cried out. "I thought you loved me? I thought we were in this for the long haul?"

I pushed that girl away and ran to the door butt naked. I took hold of Aria but she just pushed me away "I'm sorry" I cried "Baby"

"Don't call me that" Aria pushed me harder this time and I hit the wall "We are over. Don't call or text. Nothing."

End:

Aria's POV:

Iceland had been good to me. I've meant someone that I adore and he's coming back to the states with me. My parents had agreed to house Keith Bishop for the remainder of our senior year.

As we got off the plane and went to baggage claim. I smile and kissed Keith on the cheek "I'm glad you are here" I smiled

"I know. I can't believe your parents are allowing me to stay in their home" He smiled back at me and lead me over to where the luggage was coming down.

We grabbed out luggage and hailed of a cab. My Parents left a couple of weeks before I did. I wanted to help Keith pack and spend a little more time with his parents before they lose their son for a year.

We got to my house 30 minutes later. I rang the door bell and a few seconds later my mother flung open the door. "Aria, I thought I was picking you up tomorrow?" Yes she was shocked. Ella embraced me in a hug.

"We wanted to surprise you." I giggled "So can we come in? Or are you just going to keep me here in the doorway?" I joked

"Don't be silly Aria" She moved aside "Hello Keith"

Keith and Ella did their hellos and i walked into the living room to get a shock from hell. Ezra sat on the couch in front of the fire place. "what are you doing here?" I asked in a cold and harsh tone.

Ezra stood from his spot "Welcome home Aria." He said and place his hands in his front pocket.

"Ezra and I are going over lesson plans for the upcoming year. Keith meet Ezra Fitz, Rosewood High Senior AP English teacher"

I shook my head as Keith and Ezra shook hands. "I can't believe this." I muttered "Mom, Can I talk to you?" I walked into the kitchen pulling Keith with me.

"Honey what's wrong?" A confused mother asked "I thought you liked Mr. Fitz?"

I sighed "I did. Things change. I... Where's Mike and Dad?"

My mother's eyes went from confuse to really concern "MOM?"

"Aria, your father and brother are in Philly"

"Why? is Grandma okay?" I asked as my eyes started to water. When my mother just stared at me. I ran into the living room and to the key hook, but my keys weren't there. "Where the hell are my keys?" i yelled out.

"What's going on?" Ezra walked over to me.

I looked at him for a few seconds as Keith and my mother walked in. "You are not going to Philly. You have just gotten home and-"

I cut her off "Where's my keys?" I demanded and opened up every drawer in the living room. "You lied to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your emotionally unstable Aria, and Mike took your car so he could come back before school starts next week."

I stopped and looked at Ezra. I was about to do something I knew I was going to regret. "Drive me to Philly please?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. Even though I was still pissed at him for what he did. I need to see my grandmother before she took the turn for the worst. "Please, just do me this one favor?" I begged as tears started to fall down my face.

Ezra's POV:

I didn't even know what was happening. When I saw Aria run out of the kitchen. I thought she was going to rush me or something.

Aria and Ella exchanged a few words and I watched as Keith wrapped his arms around Aria. "Baby, breathe" He cooed.

Aria turned to face Keith as he wiped the tears away. Right then and there jealous rose upon me. "Keith, my grandmother is dying I need to go."

Keith nodded "I will go with you. Maybe we can take the train?"

"The train" Aria whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I shook my head "I will take you Aria, let's go" I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on.

"Like hell you are. Aria listen to me" Ella spoke "Your father and I knew how much grandma means to you. You have to stay away or your going to have a break down."

Aria shook her head. "I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Aria grabbed her Jacket "Let's go Mr. Fitz"

Just the thought of Aria calling me Mr. Fitz would have broken my heart. But to actually hear it, just ripped it to shreds. I nodded and walked toward the door with Keith and Aria following behind. I really did not know what I was doing but I knew that taking Aria to Philly was my chance for her to listen to me. For me to tell her that I am really sorry for what I did and having her catch me in the act.

As the three of us walked across the street to my car. I opened up the passenger door for Aria, it was something I would always do when she and I go out. Aria shook her head and got in, for a second I thought she was going to make Keith sit up front with me.

As Keith got in the back and I walked over to the driver side. Aria was putting on her seat belt and than she typed something into her phone. Once she was done she handed me her phone, it was the GPS route for her grandmothers house... I looked at the phone and placed it in the cup holder, this was going to be a long and most awkward drive.

I was half way to Philly when I noticed that Keith had fallen asleep. I really did not blame him, he and Aria had just come off a long flight and now we were on another journey. I glanced over at Aria to see her looking out the window,

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Don't talk to me" Aria shook her head as she continued to stare out the window.

"I know you are still mad at me. But I am sorry Aria" I said as I looked in the review mirror to see if Keith was still asleep. "I would never want to hurt you"

"Just shut up Ezra" Aria spoke louder "I do not want to hear it. What you did, can't be forgiven."

"I know." I sighed and pulled off the road. I turned to look at Aria, but she just stepped out of the car. I shook my head and got out as well.

"What did you think? that you could come back to Rosewood High win my heart back and everything will go back to the way it was?" Aria yelled "That is just bull shit."

"I was drunk Aria. What can I do to make it up to you?" I pleaded "I love you. I know what you and Keith have isn't real. What we have the love that we share, is more than what anyone else can give. I am just asking for a second chance"

Aria scoffed "I gave you your second chance when you lied to me about Jackie. I am sorry but I can't" Aria let her wall down and started to cry. "Now will you please take me to Philly?"

I turned my head away from Aria, as a few tears started to roll down my check "Do you still love me?" I asked sternly.

"NO, No Ezra I don't" She looked away from me when saying that. "Can we go."

"Whatever" I spat and walked back into the driver seat. I waited for Aria to get in before I started up the car again.

Aria's POV:

Ezra was trying so hard to get me to talk and when I did was tell him off. Apart of me felt bad for saying what I did. But another part knew I needed to get it off my chest. I glanced at Ezra and noticed the tightness he was putting on that steering wheel. It was coming to a point where his knuckles was coming white.

I placed a hand on his and felt him release his grip a little "I am sorry for being so harsh. I know you were just trying and I'm sorry" I took my hand off his as he looked at me.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just trying to be honest." Ezra told me and I knew us not being together was killing him "Keith seems to be a nice guy"

I smiled and looked at the back seat "He is."

"Are you in love with him?" Ezra blurted.

"Don't Ezra. Because I know you do not want to hear the truth." I whispered.

"Your right" He mumbled as we drove into Philly. We were about half hour away when my phone started to ring. I picked it up from the cup holder and saw that it was Mike.

"Why the hell did you not call me?" I yelled waking Keith up "I am so pissed at you and your parents right now" Mike apologized for not calling. He also asked where I was and how long I was going to be and that grandma Rose was asking for me "Soon." I hissed and hung up the phone

"What happen?" Keith asked from the back seat.

"Nothing, just a bunch of bull shit" I mumbled

"Is everything alright?" Keith asked not letting the situation go

I sighed and shook my head "Just go back to sleep. With the way Mr. Fitz drives we will be there in about an hour"

I saw Ezra shake his head and he stepped on the gas harder. I smiled to myself as I looked out the window... I started to think about what Ezra and I had. I thought about what we had shared and how hard we had to fight for our relationship. Not being able to go out in public, show how much we loved each other. I knew I was still very much in love with him. But the fact that he had cheated on me and I had caught him, just killed me. How was I supposed to recover from something like that? How was I supposed to let him back into my heart and not feel upset when I see him talking to another woman?

I let out a harsh breath and looked at Keith, I gave him a smile and looked at Ezra with a glare. I might have fallen hard for Keith. But I think it was just because I was looking for comfort in the arms of another man. Keith know's that I had just gotten out of a relationship just before we started dating. He was there with me every step of the way. That's what I love about him, his ability to make me happy on my worst day.

Ezra had finally pulled up in front of my grandmothers house. I froze at the sight in front of me, just thinking maybe my mother was right. I was not ready to see my grandmother to look into her eyes and realize that this might be her finale moments. I heard the door open but I did not bother on looking who had gotten out. My eyes were just trans fixed on the swing on the front porch. The panic table out on the front lawn. A few tears ran down my face as I felt a hand brush up against my arm.

"It's going to be alright Aria" Ezra's voice cooed through the car.

I turned to him and nodded my head "I don't think I can do this anymore" just as the words left my mouth Keith had come around the car and opened my door. He bent down to my level and wiped the tears that had shed down my cheek.

"Ready baby?"

I smiled and took his hand as I had gotten out of the car. I turned to face Ezra and looked at him confused "you're coming right?"

Ezra knitted his eyebrows "Do you want me too?"

"Yes" I told him and closed the door. Keith wrapped his arm around my waist as he lead me up the stairs and to the door. I rang the door bell and Mike opened it up.

"It's about time"

I gave him a 'I am going to kick your butt look' and walked in with Keith and Ezra on my side.

"Mr. Fitz?" Mike looked confused "My mother did not say that it was you driving Aria up here"

"Well, you took my car and mom did not want to bring me." I interfered "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs with Grandma" Mike replied and I sauntered off "Wait Aria." I turned to face Mike "Grandma is not in the best shape. Please do not break down in front of her"

I sucked in a deep breathe as I looked between Ezra and Keith. "I... I do not know if I can do that Mike, but I will try" I whispered.

I knocked on the bedroom door and slowly opened it to reveal my Father seating near the edge of the bed. He turned to face me and stood up to give me a hug. I am so upset with him but at the moment a hug is what I needed as I looked at my grandmother lying there. She looked so pile and fragile, not the up and spunky type that I remember.

I walked to the side of the bed and graced her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and plastered a huge smile upon her face. "My sweet Aria" She spoke. "I was waiting for you"

I nodded and let a few tear fall down my cheek "I am so sorry. I wanted to be here"

"I know." She said in a weak voice and looked towards the door. "Who is that?"

I turned and looked behind me to see Ezra and Keith talking just outside that door. I than spoke in French. Remembering the words my Grandmother had taught me when I was ten. French had been the language we spoke when people was around. Even with my father in the room we were always able to keep out secrets. I told her the truth knowing she will never shed a word. Telling her Ezra and my story. I also had told her that I had meant Keith during my summer trip to Iceland. She had insisted on meeting Keith first and then Ezra. But to my dismay it did not go right.

"I will be right back" I mumbled to my father and walked up to Keith placing a hand upon his back "My Grandmother wants to meet you." I looked at Ezra "Do not go anywhere. She want's to talk to you too" Ezra looked at me with wide and shocked eyes before nodding. Keith went into the room and my grandmother had kicked my father out. I laughed when Byron had pouted and looked at Ezra in shook.

"What are you doing here?"

Ezra coughed "I am just the driver" He said in a manly voice. But I knew he was heart broken.

"Mike took my car." I told him "I begged Mr. Fitz and he agreed."

"Thank you" My father shook his hand just has Keith came back out. Keith looked at me and shook his head.

"Um. She want's to see Mr. Fitz and Aria"

Ezra and I both looked at each other and shrugged.

Ezra's POV:

Walking into the room was a bit awkward. For starters I knew this was hard on Aria having the two of us in one room. But having Aria's grandmother telling me to close the door just sent chill's up my back. I was in that room thinking I was in trouble for something that I did not do.

Aria looked at me and than back at her grandmother. Aria started talking about why she had to be here the same time as me. The only thing is that Aria and her grandmother was talking in French. Little did Aria know, I understood every word she said...

Aria looked between me and her grandmother in discuss. "Il n'aime pas me. Il a triché"

I looked at Aria in disbelief and spoke "I understand every word you say Aria. How can you say something like that with me standing right here?"

"What are you talking about?" She played innocence

I rolled my eyes "Telling your grandmother that I don't love you cause I cheated?" I shook my head "You know I love you. I have loved you from day one." I all but yelled at her and walked out the door.

I did not know where I was going but I was too upset to stay in the same room as Aria at this moment. Byron had followed me out of the house and too my car "What the hell happen in there?"

I slammed my door shut and turned to look at him "Nothing, just a miss understanding" I lied. Well half lied Aria is miss understanding that I do love her and if I could do everything over again I would. I would have never drank as much and slept with that woman.

"Really?" Byron shook his head and I nodded "Are you leaving?"

I looked at my car "I think so"

Byron nodded "It's getting late. Why don't you spend the night and leave in the morning?"

I looked at the time and noticed it was almost eight. "It's still early I can drive home."

"No" Byron placed his foot down "You are spending the night. and I am not taking no for an answer" He smiled.

I plastered a fake smile one that I knew he would believe and walked back to the house with him. I followed him into the kitchen where Mike and Keith stood drinking some soda. I nodded to the two boys as Byron gave me a beer. I smiled and opened it up the second I had gotten it. Taking a big sip. Just as the bottle left my lips Aria came walking downstairs saying that grandma had fallen back asleep. She looked at the bottle and shook her head and walked out the door.

"I should talk to Aria. I know what it feels like to lose a Grandparent at that age"

"Thanks Ezra." Byron patted my back as I left the bottle on the counter.

I walked out the door and saw Aria sitting on the porch swing "Was it good?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry." I told her and stood in her view "About everything."

"It hurts Ezra" Aria looked up at me and let out a few tears "Everything hurts"

At this point I had know idea what Aria was referring it me and the Alcohol or was it her Grandmother's condition. "I know what you're going through. I lost my grandfather at your age" I muttered.

"I'm sorry" Aria gave me a tight smile "My grandmother and I used to sit on this swing till late at night reading." Aria giggled "I love listening to her read her stories. It was something that I could never get bored of"

"What kind of stories?" I wondered and sat down next to Aria.

"My Grandmother is an author. She wrote Skip, Memories, Lost and so much more."

"Children book's?" Aria nodded "Isn't it from Emily Swan?"

"That's her pen name. She wanted to live a double life"

"That's a book too. My double life: By Emily Swan. About having this fantastic fantasy of becoming a famous person and still able to see her grandchildren everyday without the complications of people running into her"

"You read it?" I nodded.

"I did. My freshman year of High School" I muttered. "It's a great book"

"I know. I want to be like her someday"

"You will. I know you will" Aria gave me a genuine smile. This is the first since our break up and I was taking everything I can.

"I should get inside" Aria stood and looked at me "Thank you for talking with me. I forgot how easy it was to speak with you"

I nodded and watched as Aria turned away " I meant what I said" I blurted. "About everything."

"Not now. I think my father and Keith plus my brother is listening to everything you say." I shook my head and watched Aria open the door. She walked in and I stayed outside thinking at this point all I want is for Aria to be happy even at her darkest time.


	2. Please Don't leave

**I HAD NEVER EXPECTED TO GET ANY REVIEWS ON THIS STORY. BUT I AM SO GLAD THAT I DID, THANK YOU FOR IT. I JUST HAD THIS IDEA FOR DAYS AND I NEEDED TO TYPE IT OUT. I KNOW THERE ARE ALOT OF STORIES LIKE THIS BUT I LIKE TO THINK THAT MY STORY IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I HOPE YOU AGREE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PLL:**

Mike and Keith had slept in Mike's room. Byron had his own room at the house that he would share with Ella. I had taken Aria's room seeing there was know way of convincing her to take it. She had insisted on stay on the couch in her Grandmothers room for the night. There was a spare bedroom but it had lot's of boxes in them.

As I laid on Aria's bed I looked up at the ceiling fan. I thought about what it would be like to have Aria back in my arms, kissing her. Just having her all to myself again. I also thought about Aria with Keith. They seem really happy and that just makes me overly jealous. I want my Aria back, I want her back with me in my arms.

I felt a few tears run down my cheek just as someone knocked on the door. I quickly wiped my face and stood up from the bed to answer it.

"I just needed a few things" Aria spoke before I could even say anything. I moved aside and let her in. I then closed the door behind her and watched as she went over to her dresser and grabbed a sweat pants. "You can wear this if you want. It's a little lose on me so I am sure it will fit you" She handed me the pants.

"Thank you." I smiled and watched as Aria had gotten one for herself and took out a tank top. "Are we okay?" I blurted.

Aria froze in place "You'll be my teacher again in less than a week Mr. Fitz"

"Stop calling me that. It breaks my heart every time." I cut her off with frustration.

"What do you want me to call you?" Aria turned around and faced me.

"Anything but that. You know I have never saw you as my student. Just because I am going back, I still won't see you as one now." I looked her in the eyes and tossed the pants onto the bed "I want you back."

"Not now" Aria turned around and walked into the bathroom.

"When then? Every time I try you just shut me down."

"for good reason." Aria yelled back "You cheated and the worst part is." Aria walked out of the bathroom "I saw it. How you think that makes me feel? I am hurt ass hole. Just deal with it."

"Ass hole?"

"You said call you anything. Or would you prefer jerk? Shit head?" Aria went on.

"Whatever" I shook my head and sat on the bed. I looked down at my feet and then back up at Aria "Do you love him?" I all but cried.

Aria and I stared for a bit as I waited for her answer. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I want to know. I want to know if you and I would ever get back together?"

"I have to go. I told my grandmother I would only be a minute" Aria said as she walked out the door.

Aria's POV:

Going into my bed room just to get clothes that weren't a little too tight for bed was awkward. I cannot believe no matter how harsh I am to him, he would still try and get me to talk to him. I really wanted to just have a seat down and have a nice long talk that would not have me yelling at him but how could I? He had broken my heart.

I slid back into my grandmother's room and found my dad there again. He turned to face me and did a little nod. I did the same and went to sit on the small couch my grandmother had in her room.

"Aria, sweetie" My grandmother sweet soft angelic soft called to me.

"Yes"I gave a little smile as I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin there.

"Is everything alright?"

I nodded and looked at my father. He knew that at any second I could have a major break down. But I wanted to be strong, I wanted to be the one people could say had held it together. "I am fine. Just tried" I replied

"I have something for you. Mike had gotten his this morning and now I think it is time for you to have it." Grandma Rose looked at my dad and he handed me a brown envelope. I took the envelope and looked at it carefully.

"What is it?"

"Open this up, in a couple of days. I had told Mike the same thing." She smiled at me and placed her head in a position so she was looking at the couch.

"Well, I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning" Byron gave Aria and Grandma rose a kiss.

"Alright dad." I said with a yawn. " I will see you in the morning." I smiled as I placed my head on the pillow. After a long flight going home getting into a fight with Ezra. This pillow felt like heaven on earth. I turned my head to look at my grandmother and smiled slightly as I drifted off to sleep.

Ezra's POV:

Sleep did not come easy for me. I tossed and turned until I had enough of it and just walked out of the room. I walked passed Grandma Rose room and saw Aria sleeping on the couch. Grandma Rose most have been up this whole time cause she spoke to me.

"You love her don't you?" Grandma Rose smiled "Your eyes speaks for itself son. You look at her as if you would never see her again."

"I might not one day. I have spent six months thinking of ways to win her heart back only to find out that she had up and left for Iceland to return home with someone else"

Rose nodded and turned a little "Where did you learn to speak French?"

I smiled "I wanted to learn something other than English, so my Junior year of high school I took the course. I really liked it and took it again for my senior year." I told her.

"How exactly did you meet my granddaughter?"

Wow this woman had lots of questions for someone she had just meant. I stood in the doorway and looked down the hall. Everyone had seem to fallen asleep. I then looked at Aria and saw that she wasn't really sleeping. I think she might have for gotten that I knew when she was sleeping or not. So I had spoke to Aria. "You didn't tell her?" I asked as Grandma Rose looked at me confused "Aria is not sleeping."

Aria opened her eyes and took the pillow from behind her and placed it over her eyes. "I did" She mumbled

"Right" I scoffed

"Just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning" Aria bit out

"Stop you two" Rose said in a bitter weak voice. "Ezra come inside and close the door. I want to hear the two of you."

"It's late." I retorted

"Well late or not. I want to hear it now, it seems that you aren't getting any sleep either way" She pointed out

I shrugged and closed the door behind me. I then sat down in the chair beside the bed as Aria sat up and repositioned herself on he couch. "Aria told me that you met in a bar." I nodded "And that she never told you her age she had made you think she was in college?"

"Yes. Whatever Aria told you, I am sure it's true." I sighed and looked at Aria to see her staring back at me. "I fell in love with you from the moment we started talking. About music, about books. Up until that make-out session in that dirty bathroom." Aria sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "I made a mistake. One that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I am taking that job at Rosewood to see if I could win you back. But you have Keith now" I choked on the last part.

"How do you feel about this Aria?" Rose chimed in.

Aria looked at her grandmother and shook her head "You both know how I feel"

Rose gave out a soft giggle "Tell me again."

Aria closed her eyes and let out a few tears "Please don't do this to me" She begged

"Say it" Rose demanded...

"I am hurt, frustrated by everything. I thought I had meant my soul mate. I thought I had meant the one. But I was wrong and maybe it was fate that led me to that night" Aria opened her eyes to look at me.

"So you think your perfect? you think you don't make mistakes?" Rose bit out "Ezra is only human"

"Grandma I had never said I was prefect." Aria sigh "I told you how I feel and your just throwing it back in my face." Aria was clearly getting defensive "How could you take his side?"

"I am not taking sides. I am just stating the obvious. You love this man, not the one sleeping in the other room of my house. You begged this man to drive you miles away from home. You asked him to stay with you when he could have just dropped you off and left. You gave him your extra sweat pants just so he did not have to sleep in jeans. Be honest with him." I smiled at Rose for those words.

"You broke my heart Ezra. We had fought so hard to get our relationship going and in the mist of having too much to drink. I was the one that had caught you sleeping with another woman. Someone you did not even know. Someone that I would believe you had never called again. I watched as you pushed her away and ran to me naked. I believed you loved me but after seeing that. I just do not know if I can trust you again."

I listened to every word Aria had said and nodded when she was finished "You had gave me my second chance when I had lied to you about Jackie. You are right. We have fought so hard to keep our relationship going. I know that I had broken your heart and to gain your trust back is going to take time. I am truly sorry for even going out that night. If I could have changed anything in my life it would be that night. I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you right now. I don't know if we can get back together with me thinking that every other woman you talk too. Will be the next you sleep with. I am sorry to Ezra. I do love you. But I just can't right now. I am happy with Keith."

"Can we at least be friends?" I pleaded.

Aria shook her head "Your my teacher. We can't be anything other than that." Aria stood from her spot and walked out of the room. I looked at Rose and let out a harsh breath.

"My granddaughter is very stubborn. She will come around"

I shook my head " I am about to lose fate soon. She is right, I am her teacher again. What are we supposed to do? even if we do get back together, I doubt Byron or Ella would agree to let us see each other"

"You can't think about that now. Think about Aria, and believe that she will come around. That's what you have to do. Never lose you faith Ezra." Rose smiled "I have talked to Keith about Aria. I do not see the love in his eyes like I do you. When I see you looking at Aria, it's like you see the world in her. Keith just has a different demeanor. Watch Aria for me. I know my time is limited and I want to know that my grand baby is taken care of."

"I promise. I will do everything is my power to keep her together" Although I did not know this woman for long. It feels as if I could talk to her about anything.

"I gave Aria an envelope. Make sure she opens it in a few days"

I knitted my eyes brows "Why?"

"It's the deed to the house and a few other things. Aria will protest till she blue in the face for me giving her the house. Tell her that I am sorry I was never able to get the book room done for her. I had tried for years but with all my doctors appointments and tours. I had never found the time." Rose cried "Aria would have loved it."

"She would still have loved the thought of it. The fact that you had tried to make it for her." I said and handed Rose a tissue from the nightstand.

"Thank you. I am tired now, son. So how about you take yourself to bed. Remember what I said. Just be there for Aria"

I nodded "I promise." I said and walked out the door. I saw Aria coming out of the bathroom and I just shook my head and walked ahead of her to her bedroom. I thought about what Rose had said to me about keeping Aria close. I thought about what Aria had said in there about betrailed. I thought about what I would have to do to prove to Aria and the Montgomery's that she is in my heart and that she hold's mines.

I laid in bed and thought about what tomorrow and next week might bring. I thought about everything before I even had let sleep take over. Just as my eyes shut close I glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was almost two in the morning.

Aria's POV: Next Morning.

Keith had left with Mike this morning. He wanted to do some last minutes things before school had started on Monday. Byron had left as well, but said he would be back later. Ezra was still asleep and I was left up and alone in the kitchen making my grandmother some oatmeal seeing as she can't eat solid foods anymore.

My grandmother and I had not really spoken much about last night. She just told me to trust my heart and everything will fall into place. I really did not know what to think about that. Last night some of my true feelings came out.

I thought me coming home was going to be different. But now that Ezra is coming back to Rosewood High everything seems to be falling apart. Keith as been nothing but good to me. What if Keith finds out that Ezra is the one that had broken my heart? What if Keith finds out that I had dated a teacher what would he think of me then?"

I heard the door of my room close and I wiped my face dry. I did not realize that I had let a few tears shed thinking about the two men that I had fallen for. One that I love more than the other.

"Morning" Ezra said in his sleepy voice. I looked at him and started to giggle "What?"

I shrugged "Coffee is on the counter. Oh, and you might want to brush your hair. I have a spare in my first drawer" I smiled and made my way to my grandmothers room. When I got there I called out for my grandmother. But she didn't answer. "Grandma" I called out again. I shook her gently and prayed that she would wake up. "Grandma" I yelled, as tears started to fall like a water fall. "Ezra" I screamed and dropped to my knees and let the bowl of oatmeal shatter to the floor. "NO" I screamed " Not now"

"What happen" Ezra ran up to the door and looked at me on the floor. At this point I had my head on the bed rocking my body back and forth. "Aria" Ezra embraced me on the floor as I cried into his shirt "it's okay to be alright" He brushed the back of my head.

"I should have stayed." I cried. "I was downstairs and she left. This is my fault" I cried over and over again never letting the tears end.

"Hey, this is not your fault. The last thing your grandmother wanted was for you to blame yourself."

"She's gone. She's never coming back. If I had not gone to Iceland, I would have had more time to spend with her. Everything is my fault" Even with the protest of Ezra, In my heart it felt as if I had just stayed and talked to her more. She would still be here.

Ezra's POV:

I held Aria in my arms for I do not know how long. When Aria had finally calm down I noticed that she had cried herself to sleep. I lifted her off the floor and carried her into her room. I then covered Rose Montgomery with the sheet and called Byron. I did not know what kind of arrangements they had. So I did not know what to do.

"Byron" I spoke

"What's wrong?" His voice is full of concern but it was like he knew what had happen.

"I am sorry to say. But your mom has passed away" I delivered the bad news over the phone.

"How is Aria doing?"

I sucked in a breath "She cried herself to sleep. She is blaming herself for what happen" I explained.

"I knew this was going to happen. That is why Ella and I wanted Aria to stay away." Byron sighed "I will be there soon. If you don't mind. Can you please just stay with Aria until I get there?"

"Of course." I answered. "How far away are you?"

"I will be there in about 20 minutes" He replied "I will call everyone when I get there"

"Ok" I said and hung up the phone. I walked back into Rose's room and looked at her lying there breathless. I had even shed a few tears. Last night she had tried to get Aria to understand that I was sorry. She had defended a man that she barely knew. And a few hours later she was gone.

I sat in the chair that I had sat in last night and placed my face in my hands. I let out a few more tears and let out a few shaky breaths. I did not know what do to. I felt like there was something I should be doing but can't. I felt so useless and frustrated.

The minutes had ticked by, as I listened to the dead silence of the house. I finally brought my face out of my hands and looked about the room. I saw that on the drawers there were family pictures. Some of Aria and Mike. There were a few of a Man and Rose sitting underneath a tree. Some of Byron and Ella and some of a young boy that I could not make out seeing as I did not know him.

I heard the door downstairs shut and steps coming up the stairs. Byron had walked into the room a second later and patted my back "Thank you for being here."

I nodded and stood from the chair "I am sorry, I know this must be hard"

Byron gave me a weak smile as he removed the sheet that was covering her face "My mother was a brave and lovely woman. She raised my brother and I by herself. My father died when I was ten. My brother was six at the time, she had done everything in her power to see that we were well taken care of." He explained

"I did not know her well. I know from the amount of hours we have spent talking that she had taught me a great lesson." Byron turned to look at me as I spoke "Never give up on love. Love is rare and the most passionate thing a person could ever own. That we should always keep it safe"

"She was always a strong believe in love and fantasies." Byron remarked as he covered his mother up. "I had called Ella. She will be here within the next few hours. If you want you could head on back,"

I nodded and looked at the door "Are you sure? I could stay and help out if you wanted"

Byron gave me a smile "You should go. I think this is families time to grieve"

"Alright" I walked to the door. "Please tell Aria that I am here for her if she want's to talk"

"I will. Thank you Ezra. You are a great friend" Friend? I thought to myself as I nodded and walked out the door. I checked on Aria one last time before I walked out of that house and drove back to Rosewood thinking if this was the right thing to do. I still felt as if I needed to do something.

**I'M SORRY IF I HAD ANYMISTAKES. I TRIED TO CATCH THEM ALL. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU WANT... I JUST UPDATED THE NEW STUDENT AND I HOPE TO UPDATE COMING HOME THIS WEEKEND.**


	3. FUNERAL

**HAPPY PLL DAY! FATHER KNOWS BEST:**

**Sorry if I have any mistakes. I am trying my best to fix them, but sometimes I miss it. OKay, so this is the next chapter. Please don't forget to Review at the end.**

Its the weekend of my grandmothers funeral. The announcement went out that Emily Swan had passed away in her sleep due to Stage 4 beast cancer. I cried over and over again until I was just to tired and fell asleep. My family and I had decided on matching outfits. The boys with Black slacks and dress shoes, with the Pearl White shirt. Ella and I just used a simple white dress and sandals.

Emily, Spencer and Hanna all embraced me into a hug once they entered the church. I sat in the back row, afraid to go up to the front. Knowing if I did everything will be more real then I wanted to image.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Spencer asked as she brushed my hair from the side of my cheek. I said nothing and just shook my head "I know this is hard. But we are here for you."

I had missed the first week of school. Keith and my mother has been getting all my homework. Mike too has missed school and has been staying home with me. Grandma Rose had left us both with two big envelopes. One for each of us. Mike and I have just been afraid to open it.

"You want something to eat or drink?" Emily rubbed my back as I let a few tears shed down my cheek.

"No, Thank you" I turned to Hanna knowing it was her turn to say something. I know these where my friends and they are just trying to help. But right now I had just wanted to be alone. I had even kicked Keith out of my phew because he kept checking to see if I was okay. How could I be okay, when the woman I had followed and adored to the fullest extend had just wondered into a world that I do not know much about.

"I am not saying nothing." Hanna smiled "I know you are very much tired of people asking you if you were okay or need something. So I am just a mute" I started to giggle for the first time.

"Thank you Hanna." I gigged

"What's so funny?" Hanna looked really confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Hanna." I smiled and looked at Emily and Spencer "You were never the one to stay quite" Spencer and Emily agreed and rubbed my back once more.

"How's school" I asked trying my best to make a conversation.

"Um. It's good. A little tougher than last year" Spencer replied.

"Can you believe it. its our last year." Hanna squealed

"Yeah and soon we will be out in the real world." Emily shook her head.

"I know. I can't believe the four of us will be in college soon. Leaving this town and enjoying the real world." I smiled.

The four of us enjoyed a small conversation about college and talking about random stuff. As more people piled into the church Mike came to my side. "Can we talk?" I looked at the girls and excused myself. Mike and I walked outside into the fresh air of Rosewood.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought you would want some time to yourself" Mike smiled and we watched as more people came up to us and offered their condolences.

"It felt good to talk with my friends." I said once we were a lone again. "Have talked with any of yours?"

Mike shook his head and sat down on the steps. "No, I haven't. I am tired of people asking if I am okay. Asking if I need anything."

I gave Mike a smile "I know what you mean." Just as I said this Keith wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey baby" He cooed. I tilted my head to look up at him.

"Hey. Did you eat yet?"

Keith shook his head "I was waiting for you."

I nodded "I am not very hungry. So why don't you and Mike go get something?" I offered.

"Sure" He motioned for Mike to follow. Which he did and they both walked into the hall where they were serving refreshments and stuff.

"Hey" I heard a strong voice. I turned around to see Ezra standing in front of me.

I smiled at the sight before me. This is the one person that I really needed to talk to. One that I have not talked to for over a week. "Walk with me?" I asked as I motioned to the garden out back.

"Sure" He was a little skeptically but followed me down the stair. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged "How am I supposed to feel?"

"I know this is hard. I know what you're going through and I am here for you. Just know that I would do anything for you" Ezra stopped near a rose bush and I broke down and cried. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you stop here?" I pointed "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" He was in shock and looked at the Rose's. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the end of the garden. "Better?"

"I'm sorry. Everything is just falling apart. I am tired of people asking if I am okay. I don't want the attention. Ever since my Grandmother's announcement went out random people started to stop at the house. Dropping off cards and flowers. Dishes of food, I mean. I just want to sleep it off and think of the next day but I can't. There are too many constant remainders of her." I cried and Ezra embraced me.

"Aria. I know you don't want to hear it right now. But the pain of losing someone so dear, someone that you could always look up to will always be there. At some point it will go away and you will live you life."

"Like you?" I pulled back and looked into his eyes "I looked up to you. Until you broke my heart."

"Can we not talk about that?" Ezra spit out

"Why? The subject is going to come up, even if we don't want it."

Ezra nodded "I know what I did was wrong. I told you countless times. Do you think me seeing you with Keith is making me better? watching Keith wrap his arms around you, wiping your tears. I hate it. I have him everyday in first lesson and I watch your empty seat waiting for you to return. I can't stand it. You are the one person for me and I will wait for you. I am just not sure how long"

"What are you talking about?" I knitted my eyebrows "Are you leaving?"

Ezra stepped back "My heart is always with you. But I was offered a Job and I am thinking about taking it." Ezra looked away from me.

"What? What?" I asked as anger washed over me

" I love you I do. But if I have this feeling that we can never get back together. I leave in October"

I stared at him in disbelief. Was this his way of telling me to choose over him and Keith? "Well, if you want to leave then leave. Just don't put me in the middle of your choice" I spat and walked away. On my attempt to get away from Ezra he followed me. Pulled me to a stop and wrapped his strong arms around my waist from behind.

"I made a mistake Aria" He whispered into my ear "One that I will live with for the rest of my life. I want you back just like this. Me holding you for countless hours" He spun me around "Me wiping your tears as you tell me about your bad day. I want to be the one you come to when you have a problem. Why can't we just forget about the past and think about the future?" He pleaded and let a few tears shed.

"Everything is different now. I am with Keith, you're planning on leaving." I shook my head

"Your Grandmother told me to tell you something. " Ezra started "But I don't think it's the right time." He finished and walked off.

"Wait a minute." I yelled and he stopped but didn't turn around. "What did she say?"

"Later Aria. When the two of us are on the same level" He left it like that and walked away completely.


	4. After Math

**When I first started this story I didn't think I was going to get any Reviews. Thank you to those of you who had reviewed, it means the world to me and I am so grateful for it.**

After attending the funeral and having partially throwing myself at Aria. I was about to lose fate on us. I was about to lose all hope in thinking that the two of us could get back together. I had already given my answer in taking that job.

I had gotten ready and left for school. Even though I loved teaching Rosewood High. I still have night classes twice a week at Hollis. As I walked down the hall of Rosewood High on my way to my classroom. I thought about all the brush pass that Aria and I had. I thought about all the times that Aria had walked into my classroom just to say Hello on her way to lunch. I thought about what would still have if I hadn't cheated.

It was only seven in the morning, with little to no kids at all. Everyone didn't start filling in till nearly eight. I saw that my classroom door was slightly open and I started to second guess myself. I thought I had closed and lock that door Friday afternoon. When I walked into class I saw that Aria was seating near the window in the second row

"What are you doing here?"

Aria arched an eyebrow "Well, its school isn't it?"

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing here so early?" I asked and placed my bag down on my desk and looked at her in the eyes. "Where's Keith?"

"Why do you care? Tell me what my Grandmother said"

I chuckled "I can't now. I have to get ready for a class" I retorted.

"You have 45 minutes. Tell me something" She yelled and I knew I had her full attention. "Tell me what she said please?"

"Fine." I walked over to the door and closed it shut. I turned and faced Aria "She told me that your stubborn."

"You knew that already" Aria shook her head

"She told me to never give up on you. She told me that you would come around and see that we were meant to be."

"Your lying" She spat and stood from her chair.

"I am not. I am telling you the truth." I walked closer "I would never want to lie to you. The thing about Jackie, that was something that I was trying to forget. But you wanted to know the truth about her so I told you."

"If I hadn't walked in on you that night. Would you have told me?"

"Yes. Aria I would have. I would have woken up in the morning feeling a lot more worst then I do now. I know that it kills you more because you walked in on it. Knowing if I had just told you what had happen, I believe we would still be together till this very day."

Aria took in a few shaky breaths "I believe that too. Your right, the reason I can't forgive you now. Is because I walked in on it." Aria stood from the desk "I have to go. I wasn't staying."

"Your planning on leaving? Aria you missed a lot of school. You are falling behind, you need to stay and get your life back on track" I countered. "Please come back to school. Your Grandmother wouldn't want you to miss this much of class."

"You had meant my grandmother for a few hours. Suddenly you think you know a lot about her" She hissed and walked out the door. I threw my hands in the air and thought this was going to be a long day.

If I couldn't get Aria back then there is one thing to do. I will make her come to me. I think the more I push the more I push her away. So from now on, I will just treat her as if she wanted to be treated. I will be the one to push her away until she comes to me. I know she is hurting but Aria is not the only one.

**Aria's POV:**

I walked out of Ezra's class thinking he was right. As much as I hate to admit it my Grandmother wouldn't have wanted me to miss anymore days of School. Just as I was about to walk out the front doors I saw my mom dropping Keith and Mike off at the front of the school. She waved in my direction and drove off. I saw her this morning so she knew why I wanted to come in early. I had told her that there were a few things that I needed to do before the day started but I would be back home in just a half hour. Keith and Mike where getting ready for the day as i slipped out the door.

"Hey, Aria" Mike greeted me as Keith gave me a kiss to the cheek

"Hey guys" I smiled and saw Emily walking toward the school.

"It's weird huh. Coming back knowing what happen this summer" Mike shook his head "Well, I have to talk with coach and I will see you both later." He patted my back and walked toward the gym.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked me. It seems the two of didn't have a much time together in the past week..

"I'm fine why?"

"I saw your books on your desk. So I packed it up and brought it with me after your mom said you went to school early." He said as he handed me my backpack. "Is everything okay with school?"

I nodded "Yes, just a few questions with Mr. Fitz before class" I lied. "Want some coffee?"

Keith nodded as we walked outside to the coffee cart. I saw Ezra standing there talking to another Teacher and I just rolled my eyes. How could he be everywhere I go? He turned his head to look at me and then back at the teacher. It was like I could feel his smirk telling me "yeah leaving my butt..."

Keith had went and ordered my drink as I stood there staring a bit too long at Ezra. Emily who I had completely forgotten about placed a hand upon my midback "It's fine Aria. You two were over a long time ago."

I nodded my head and looked up at her "I know. But he was the one that drove me to Philly. We had deep conversation/ fighting during the funeral and one this morning. He want's me back Em. I just don't know if I am ready to have a hidden relationship again."

Emily nodded and understood where I was coming from "He asked about you this summer. I ran into him a few times and we talked about you."

I rolled my eyes "Am I really that interesting?" I joked " What did he have to say?"

Emily looked at Ezra during the same time he looked at us. "Just that he missed you. That if you would just talk to him. That would make his day. He really feels bad for what happen. "

"Are you defending him?"

"Defending who?" Keith walked up behind us.

Emily and I both gave each other a look saying to drop the topic and move on "No one sweetie." I said and took the drink from his hand. "Why don't you go ahead. I know you want too"

"Are you sure?" Keith question

I nodded "Emily and I will see you in class" I said giving Keith a kiss. I heard a cough a few seconds later and pouted as I pulled back.

"Class starts in ten minutes" Ezra smiled at Emily.

"Right. I will see you in class" Keith said walking away.

"Why?" I question.

"I told you. But you never listen to me right?" Ezra smirked.

"You two need to stop. We are in the middle of the court-yard." Emily brought us back to reality.

"Fine. If Aria wants to play her games. Shall be it. You have a make up quiz to take, I will see you at lunch Ms. Montgomery."

"A quiz. During the first week of school?"

Ezra turned to face me. " Why yes. But I am sure you will pass it."

"Arg" I huffed and turned back to Emily "Why is he being a hard ass all of a sudden?"

"Aria, I am going to tell you this. But you might not like me after." Emily mumbled

"What is it?"

"I like Fitz better than I like Keith. Maybe it's because I have known you to be with Fitz a lot longer than Keith. I don't know. But please just talk with him. Take your grandmothers passing as a way to grow closer. Ezra said something about his Grandfather dying when he was 17 maybe you can ask how did he cope with it?"

"You don't like Keith?" I said as the bell rang. Emily shrugged "Let's get to class"

Walking into first lesson was really awkward for me. There were lots of stares and unknown faces. Even though I have Spencer and Emily along with Keith during first Lesson I still felt lost. My plan this morning had backfired as Ezra told me that skipping school is something that my grandmother would frown upon.

I found a seat next to Keith and Emily. Spencer always being the brains had to sit upfront as if we could not hear the teacher speak from anywhere in the room. Ezra walked in and smiled as he noticed me in the back row. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Keith and gave him a wink. Keith returned it and nodded towards the front.

"Alright class, Welcome back to your second week of school." He walked over to the Blackboard "Last week I had given you all a practice run test. Um." He turned to face me "Ms. Montgomery will you see me during lunch? you can make it up then" He added a little smirk at the end of that.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said sarcastically. I really did not know where that came from. But Ezra pushed it past him and went on with his lecture. A few minutes in I felt my phone buzz, I froze at the thought that it could be 'A' but that was resolved when we found out it really was Jenna and a few other people.

"Ms. Montgomery. Why didn't Odysseus tell the Phainakians who he was immediately? " Ezra pulled me out of my thought for a bit. I looked at him unsure.

"Um." Spencer interjected. He was ordered toconceal his identity until guaranteed safe passage home. When he had duly impressed the Phaeacians, and they had promised to help him return to his home, he revealed his identity and told his story."

"Was there a benefit in hiding his identity?"

"Yes there was a benefit. Had they known who he was from the beginning, he might not have even been allowed to enter the castle."

"Thank you Spencer" Ezra responded. "Ms. Montgomery. I would suggest you pay a little more attention to your friend here." My jaw dropped a little at his tone. Ezra has never spoke to me like that. "Alright, I'm passing out work sheets. Please you may feel free to do them now or take them home as homework. If you decide to finish them at home, I want you to start reading the Odysseus now."

**Ezra's POV:**

I had passed out the worksheets and saw that Aria gave me a death glare. But I was just doing my job. I know she'll hate me even more now then she did yesterday, But this is something she wanted. She wanted me to treat her as a student and not give her any special treatment.

As class went on, I continued to grade for my college classes. I really haven't given out any homework so there wasn't much to do. Five minutes to till the bell rang, I allowed everyone to pack up and get ready to leave. Keith and Aria had started up a conversation and that was something I didn't like. I know it may seem as if I am picking on Aria today. But it was something again that I needed to do. So I had asked for them to stay silent or share their conversation with the class. Aria smirked and spoke up.

"Sure, Mr. Fitz. I was just telling my boyfriend that you are such a douche bag. Care to comment?" It back fired on me.

"Please stay after for a bit." I shook my head and heard the bell ring. Emily and Spencer gave me a confused look as Aria and Keith stayed behind "You may leave Keith. This does not concern you." I pointed to the door, and watched as he gave Aria a look as to behave and he closed the door.

"What do you want? I am going to be late for class"

I took in a deep breath "I am doing what you wanted. To treat you as every other student in here. I would appreciate it if you gave me some slack" i retorted.

"You picked on me all lesson. How else did you want me to respond?" Aria crossed her arms over her chest and I smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I dropped my smile. "You are free to go. I will see you during lunch for that make up test." I smiled again as Aria walked out of class. She looked really beautiful when she had just pouted.

My second lesson class filed in just as Aria walked out. I watched as the last person came in before starting my lesson.

**Aria's POV:**

Second lesson was a little harder for me. I had none of my friends with me. I hate math, was the only thought that had found its way to my brain as Mr. Ramos continued his rambling. He was the kind of teacher that liked to do all the math work and think that we knew what he was talking about. I sat there for at least the whole class thinking it was time for me to leave.

As class was coming to an end. Mr. Ramos gave us our homework. It had consisted of thirty-five questions. Plus he wanted us to show work. I looked at it thinking I will need Keith's help. He is the math Wiz but I would not tell Spencer that.

The bell rang and I looked at the clock to see it was 11:15 lunch time. I rolled my eyes at the thought of going back to Ezra's class to make-up that quiz. I packed up my things and walked out of there as students rushed around the halls. When I had gotten to Ezra's door. I noticed that he was sitting at his desk reading a book. I knocked a couple of times and he motion for me to come in.

"Hey" Ezra said as he placed his pen on his deck "This is the test" He handed me a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" The sheet of paper is blank.

"I want you to demonstrate you writing skills. It's something I need to know if you need help on."

"This is stupid. You know my writing skills." I shook my head and placed my bag on the floor

Ezra smiled "I know. But this is for the records, I cannot have you slacking off in my class."

"When have you known me to slack off?" I question

Ezra sighed "Will you just do it?"

"Fine." I said and sat in the second row right in front of his desk. I looked at the sheet of paper and thought of a topic. I really didn't know what to write. "Anything goes?" I asked

"I am afraid to answer that question" Ezra looked up at me. I had a smile on my face by this time

"Well, I need a topic. Choose something for me"

"Just write a poem or something. Whatever you want that do not have any sarcasm in it." Ezra played my smile and I dropped mines.

I rolled my eyes and started to think of something:

**_I thought I had found my deepest fear._**

**_The fear and thought of losing someone._**

**_I thought I would have lived through that fear of never looking back and I only thinking of my future._**

**_I was wrong._**

**_I think about you. I think about what we shared and how we shared it together._**

**_I think about what would happen if you were still here with me. Keeping me in your embrace._**

**_I do want you here._**

**_If you should leave. I will never forgive myself for not doing this..._**

I re-read my piece of shit poem and looked up at Ezra just as someone knocked on the door. Ezra stood up and opened up the door to the pizza man. I giggled and Ezra turned to look at me as he gave him his money. "What?"

I shrugged and shook my head "It's never like you to bring home lunch"

"Yeah, well I can't cook sue me" He joked. "Are you done?"

I looked at the paper and shrugged. He told me to write anything and that's what came to me. "Are you going to read it now?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Sure" I tilted my head as Ezra closed and locked the door. I arched an eyebrow when he also closed the blind. "What? I don't want anyone bothering me."

"Ah" I said and stood up to hand him my paper.

"Are you sure? I can wait till you leave"

"I'm sure"

Ezra looked over at me and then at the paper. He started to read it and towards the end he looked up at me. "What does that mean?" I smiled and pulled Ezra in for a kiss. Ezra dropped my paper onto the floor and pulled me closer. My hands quickly wrapped around his neck as his hands were placed on my lower back. I pushed Ezra back until he fell on his chair panting. I stood there looking into his eyes knowing that he had gotten the message.

"I lied" I whispered "I do love you." Ezra pulled me down to sit on his lap. " I have always loved you."

"Me Too." Ezra smiled and kissed me again. I pulled back a few seconds later and wrapped my arms around him giving him a big hug while Ezra returned it I whispered "I missed you so much"

"I know. I missed you too. I knew being a jerk would get your attention." Ezra whispered, I pulled away and slapped his arm.

"I knew you were picking on me. You ass" I giggled and looked at the pizza box. "What you got there?" I smirked

"Why you hungry?" He joked.

"Depends. What you got there?"

"Open it." I opened up the pizza to see half plain half green peppers. "You remembered" I gushed.

"Of course" He smirked.

Ezra and I ate for a few minutes in silence. After lunch Ezra had prep period so I told him I would stay and we could talk. After his protest he finally gave in.

"You want to come with me later?" I asked

"Where?" Ezra looked at me from across his desk.

"I was thinking of going to the cemetery after school. I just wanted to try and get peace with this whole thing"

"How are you holding up?"

I shrugged "It's hard. It's hard to think that she is gone and never coming back. Sometimes I just want to pick up the phone and call her but I can't"

"I will come with you. But I have a class at Hollis." Ezra looked at his food "Maybe tomorrow?"

I shrugged "That's okay. I will just ask Keith"

"Are you breaking up with him?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"You kissed me. Not that I am complaining, But Aria you kissed me. The same way you kissed me before."

"I know. I just didn't want you to leave in October thinking what if. And to be frank neither did I ."

"So were not a couple? You still want me to leave?"

"I did not say that... I - Keith is great Ezra. What do you want me to do?"

"Do what ever you want. You have done it all this time.

"Please don't be like that" I pleaded "I know that what you did is a mistake. I don't forgive you all just yet. Just give me some time. Besides your leaving what difference does that make?"

Ezra shook his head in anger. "The difference is he doesn't love you like I do. I would give up this job in a heart beat knowing I have the rest of my life with you." Ezra said as he pushed his papers back and walked towards the door "This is killing me. Seeing you with him. You need to make your choice." His last words before he walked out the door.

I sank in my chair as Ezra left the door wide open. I didn't know what to do. Keith had dropped everything in Iceland just to be with me, He has been nothing but supportive and caring towards me. But Ezra I love him. I love him so much and If I lose him over this job. I don't know what I would do... I wish my grandmother was here. "I wish my grandmother was here. Someone I could really open up too." I cried to myself as I stood up and left for the day.

**There it is, I hope you liked it, even if that small little poem sucked... I know I have mistakes but I'll still working on that. I did a grammar check and I hope I had gotten it all out, but you can't really trust those things.**

**PLease Review, just click that little review button at the bottom there... and tell me what you think so far. **


	5. You can run, but you can't hide

**Hey Hey Hey, Here is Chapter Five: **

I ditched school and went to Philly. At this point my mind was so confused and I felt so heartbroken. I am torn between what I want, and what I should do. I know what Keith and I have isn't real. But I am so scared that one day Ezra will realize that I am not worth it.  
>I was half way to Philly when my phone buzzed. It was my Ezra texting me something about a book. I guess I have left my books in his class after I just abruptly left. I texted him back saying I really didn't care and looked at the time. 4th Lesson was just about to start. I text Keith tell him to catch a ride home with my mother and that I was okay. I just needed sometime for myself before I came back to Rosewood.<br>I pulled into my Grandmothers driveway and unlocked the front door. Just the scent of the house made my eyes water. My Father wanted to get this house packed up and donate some of her things. But I refuse until I was blue in the face. I told him to give it time, that Grandma wasn't even gone a week and what he wanted to do was wrong.  
>I walked into the kitchen and got myself a cup of water. The house felt so empty not the life-like that I had grew up to. I remember my Grandmother baking sweet chocolate chip cookies. She had also loved to make her fresh lemonade. With a huge tree in the back yard and lemon's growing all month-long. We were never out of it. I walked into the living room and took in the sights. All of our family pictures hung on the wall and the piano seating in the corner next to the picture window. I cried hard and dropped to the floor. Asking the air why did you leave. I cried and found myself once again drifting off to sleep.<p>

**Ezra's POV:**  
>I was so upset with Aria for not choosing me, that I had just up and left her in my classroom. Once I had composed myself I had felt so bad for what I had just done. But when I walked back into the room she was gone. I looked at the desk that Aria was sitting in and noticed that she had left one of her writing tablets. I picked it up and traced the letters on top. Aria Montgomery. English Lit...<br>I smiled when I opened it up and saw dozen's of poems. But I didn't dare to read one. I picked my phone off my desk and texted Aria telling her about her book. She had text me back saying she didn't care. At this point concern washed over me. What if I lose Aria for what I did. I texted her back and asked where she was, but she had never responded. But after that it was too late for me to do anything. I had to teach my last lesson of the day before going to Hollis for my night class.  
>"Alright class. Today I don't have much for you too do. I know at times this can get boring and a little irritable. But I want you to bring out your books. I am going to pass out some work sheets and I want you to answer them." I said putting my phone away and taking out some question answer sheets "If you finish them early feel free to listen to your iPod or continue reading, but please do not disrupt the rest of your classmates"<p>

After passing out the sheets of papers to every student. I went back to my desk and sat down. I thought about what was next, Aria had kissed me and I left her after telling her to drop Keith and come back to me. I have done nothing but prove my love for her, so I don't see the problem with Aria taking me back.  
>I brought out my phone again and started to text Aria. "Telling her I was sorry for walking out. I know you said you would handle it, and I am sorry." I hit send and waited for a reply. But after a few minutes of waiting I just groaned and looked up to see everyone looking at me. I then took out my laptop and sent out an email to every one of my students saying that class had to be cancel for the day. Due to family emergency,<br>Class went on and hour and a half later it ended. The bell rang and students ran off in every direction. A loud knock came from the door and I looked to see Keith walking in and shutting it.  
>"How may I help you Mr. Bishop?"<br>"What's going on between you and Aria? We have been nothing but inseparable and when we get back and she see's you. The table's are turned. Aria has been nothing but distant." Keith Hissed at me, I thought he was this book-worm nothing but someone who kept to himself.  
>I shrugged "I have know Idea what you're talking about. I am sure Aria is just going through something, she is maybe dealing with the lost of her Grandmother?" I threw that out there.<br>"I don't think so. Aria doesn't look at me like she does when she is looking at you. " Keith sighed "Please. Mr. Fitz, if something is going on between you and my girlfriend, or went on between the two of you. I want to know about it."  
>Keith and I shared a short eye contact before another knock came from the door. I looked at the door and walked over to it, thinking thank you... "Spencer?" I arched an eyebrow, what's going on today. "Are you okay?"<br>Spencer walked right in and looked at Keith "I need to talk to you?" She looked at me and then at Keith "Alone."  
>"I am not leaving" Keith looked at Spencer "So if this is about Aria, I want to know about it. I know you girls know what's going on."<br>Spencer and I looked at each other as we heard a conversation out the door. Emily, Hanna and Ella were all talking. "Why don't you guys come in?" I opened the door a little wider and let them walk in. "What is this all about?"  
>"Aria is missing. She sent me a text just before 4th lesson saying she just wanted sometime to be a lone. It's not like Aria to run off like that. We know Aria and her grandmother were like peanut butter and jelly. They could talk to each other about anything. I need to find my daughter" Ella started.<br>"We had all gotten the same text" Hanna brought out her phone. "I agree with Ella, Aria would never do something like this. Aria is torn between..." Hanna stopped and looked at Keith. "She's torn between love."  
>"I just don't like you Keith. No offense Mrs. Montgomery" Emily smiled "And Aria know's this."<br>"Okay, so Aria's friends don't like me. That does not matter, because I am not dating her friends. I am dating Aria."  
>I scoffed at that. It was like the four of them knew everything about everything. You date one you are dating them all. Friends always come before Boyfriends that was something I had to learn when I started to date Aria but I have dealt with it.<br>"You have something to add Ezra?" Ella crossed her arms over her chest "Do you know where Aria is?"  
>I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders "I don't. But I might have an idea. Can one of you check the grave-yard and I will drive over to Philly and check the house. Can you see if Mike had opened that Brown envelope yet?" I asked Ella.<br>Ella nodded and called Mike. Mike had answered on the third ring. Ella talked to Mike and found out that Mike was still at school and he had it with him. "Alright. Mike is on his way."  
>The six of us waited for Mike, and a few minutes later Mike walked in with a smile on his face "Mom, What's up?"<br>"Open your envelope now, please" Ella demanded,  
>Mike looked about the room confused "Aria and I made a deal. We said we would open it together."<br>"If you haven't notice. Your sister is missing, open the damn thing up." Hanna yelled. Emily and Spencer told her to shut up in unison.  
>"What? Where did she go?" Mike brought out the envelope and gave it to Ella.<br>"I am not going to open this. It's not for me." Ella handed it back.  
>He shrugged and opened the envelope. "Aria is going to kill me for doing this." He muttered and opened the flap. He then brought out a few sheets of paper and read it over "Oh my God. Grandma gave me all of Grandpa's vintage cars. Plus a quarter of a million dollars." He squealed like a girl "I'm rich" He yelled.<br>"What?" Everyone in the room rushed over. I took the paper from Ella and read it over "Mike, you have to wait till your eight-teen for that money" I showed him where Rose Montgomery signed the paper...  
>"I wonder what Aria got." Mike asked as he pouted and placed everything into Ella's hands.<br>"She got the house" I muttered.  
>"What?" Ella arched an eyebrow "How do you know that?"<br>"Rose told me. The night before her passing. She also told me to take care of her baby, and make sure no harm came to her. Rose wanted me to make Aria happy and to be patient." I coughed out.  
>"For what?" Ella asked and Keith looked at me waiting for an answer. I can't tell Ella that Aria and I are in love. Spencer, Emily and Hanna looked between each other.<br>"Rose thought I am a great family friend." I lied "She said that everyone might not be patient toward Aria and that I should"  
>Ella looked at me as if she could tell I was lying. "Really?"<br>I shrugged "She was on her death-bed. It could have meant anything."  
>"I think Aria and Mr. Fitz are dating" Keith announced and I felt my body sweat.<br>"Are you crazy." Spencer interjected "Mr. Fitz has a girlfriend"  
>"Yeah, and not to be mean Mr. Fitz. But you know how I am Jackie is Ugly. Just look at her hair" Hanna laughed<br>"I agree." Emily joined in.  
>"I saw her At Hollis, that tall dark-haired woman. She has some legs though I have to give her that" Mike chimed in.<br>"Jackie Molina?" Ella asked and I nodded. At this point I would take anything just to get them off my back and out the door. " I had no idea."

**Aria's POV:**  
>I woke up to dim lighting and a sore neck from sleeping on the floor. It seems like every time I cry about my grandmother I would just fall asleep. I had gotten off the floor and made my way to the couch. I looked at my phone and saw that I had more than 20 text messages and 10 voicemail. All of my friends my parents Keith and Ezra.<br>Keith and Ezra. I would feel so bad if Keith went back to Iceland because of me. But I would feel even more heart-broken if Ezra left me for that job. I had to choose Ezra. He was right, I can't have it both ways.  
>I looked at the time that was on the grandfather clock in the living room to see that it was almost seven. That would explain the dim lighting with the sun going down for the day. Just as I tore my eyes away from the clock there was a harsh knock followed by the doorbell. I sighed and thought who could it be. No one knew where I was.<br>I go up and answered the door to Ezra. He looked like shit "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?"  
>"Because I did the same thing. I ran to the one place that I felt safe when times had gotten hard." He gently pushed me back and walked in. Closing the door behind him "You have to open that envelope."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Please Aria. I made a promise to keep you safe, and that is something that I plan on doing. Know matter how much you hate me."<br>"It's in my car" I replied and grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter "Can you go get it?"  
>Ezra nodded and walked back outside. He came back in a few minutes later with the envelope in hand and gave it to me. "You know Mike and I were supposed to do this together."<br>"I know. Everyone including your boyfriend." Ezra choked out "Came to see me. Thinking I knew what was going on." I knitted my eyebrows "Don't worry. Your friends defended me saying that I was dating Jackie."  
>"Oh god." I muttered and walked back to the living room "What did you say?"<br>I watched as Ezra shrugged and looked at the fireplace "I a... I went along with it."  
>"Really? You said you are dating that bitch?" I hissed "How could you?"<br>"Aria. What did you want me to say. Oh, Ella I am in love with Aria. Your daughter?"  
>"Well, that would have been a starter. Of all people you agreed upon seeing is Jackie. Shit" Anger rose, with my cheeks turning flushed. "I don't know what do to anymore. We can't have a normal relationship."<br>"What are you talking about? You and I Aria were never normal. That was the best part of our relationship, Yes the sneaking around can be a pain in the ass. But that just shows how much love we have toward each other."  
>"I am not so sure anymore."<br>"So what I leave, and you never think of me again? You and Keith live happily ever after?" Ezra shed a tear "I know I made a mistake, I never doubted that. I never doubted my love for you either Aria."  
>"I know."<br>"You kissed me. Why are you pushing me away now?" Ezra looked me in the eyes. "What are you afraid of?"  
>"Losing you" I answered without skipping a beat "I don't want to lose you again."<br>Ezra pulled me off of the couch and took my hands "This... This is real. This is meant to be, will you take me back?" I shook my head a little and looked at our hands that were placed together.  
>"Are you really asking me to dump Keith?" I shuttered.<br>"Yes Aria, I am." Ezra gave me a stern look.  
>"What about my parents? Are we supposed to go back into hiding?"<br>Ezra sucked in a deep breath "No. We should tell them. No more hiding, you turn eight-teen in a few weeks we can tell them then."  
>"My father will kill you" I smiled.<br>"I can deal with that, knowing I had you"  
>"I really missed you." I said as Ezra bent down to plant a kiss on my lips. The kiss turned heated real quick and the next thing I knew, I was pushed down to the couch with Ezra hovering over me. I took off his shirt, while he unbutton my blouse. This is a step that I was ready for. A step that I knew I wanted, pushing everything aside. I started to take off his belt.<br>Ezra gingerly took off my blouse revealing the black lace bra under it. I smiled as Ezra arched an eyebrow and started to kiss down my neck. He pulled away a few seconds later. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush into anything."  
>I smiled and nodded my head. "If you want we can stop. I just wanted to make up for lost time" I mumbled before placing a soft kiss to his nose. Ezra chuckled as I unzipped his pants and pushed it down a little. "Are you ready for me?"<br>"I'm always ready for you" He smirked and took my hands placing them behind my head. "Are you ready for me?"  
>"Just don't break my heart again."<br>"I promise" He said, taking my hand and entwining them with his.

**Ezra's POV:**  
>Aria and I laid cuddled together on the couch. After an hour later, I had to be honest my body had never hurt so much. I didn't realize Aria was so flexible. I didn't even know she wasn't a virgin until now.<br>"Are you okay?" Aria asked as she cocked her head to look at me. I kiss her cheek and nodded. "Are you sure?"  
>"I'm fine, Happy." I smiled down and took Aria's hands in mines "I was starting to think that I would never get you back."<br>"I don't want to think about that" Aria turned her head away from me. "I think I better get home." Aria sat up  
>"Open your envelope" I told her "I forgot about that"<br>Aria picked up the envelope and opened the flap. She took out the written document and froze. "Oh my God" She exclaimed  
>"You got the house. Your grandmother made me promise not to say anything. She also said to tell you, she was sorry that she couldn't finish the book room. It was something that she really wanted to get done for you."<br>"You knew? When?"  
>"When the three of us was having our midnight conversation and you walked out. She wanted you to wait knowing you would have protest."<br>"She's right. How could she have given me all of this. Plus quarter of a million dollars?"  
>"She gave you that too?" I sat up and grabbed my boxers.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, Mike got all of your grandfathers cars and the same amount of money."<br>"He opened it?" I nodded "When?"  
>"This afternoon when you texted everyone to leave you alone."<br>"But you didn't. You are the only person who came looking for me." Aria smiled.  
>I smiled back "That's because I knew that if Keith came with me. You wouldn't have taken me back."<br>"I forgot about him. What am I supposed to do, I cheated on him with you" Aria grabbed her clothes and started to put them back on.  
>"Your breaking up with him right?" Aria ran into the kitchen and washed her face. I quickly got dressed and ran after her. "Well?"<br>"Don't get mad at me Ezra" Aria turned around. "I will I promise."  
>"Then I'll call the school tomorrow and turn down that job offer." I told her and looked at my watch "It's late. Just call your mom and tell her I am here with you. Tell her that you will be home tomorrow" I suggested.<br>"Yeah, your right. What about you? Your staying with me right?"  
>I nodded "Yeah, of course."<p>

**Well, Tell me what you think in a Review. If I have any mistakes I am sorry. There is like rolling black-outs here, and I am having a little bit of trouble with the internet. I have a back up battery that saves all my files. But as I was editing, it deleted what I had already done. So if there is Mistakes, Grammar, Spelling and what not. I would love to blame it on the power outages, but I know I had a hand in it too. **

**So please Review, and I hope to have the next chapter up too. Since it's already typed.**


	6. ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**FIRST COMES FIRST- LASTNIGHT WAS ONE OF THE BEST EPISODE'S EVER, MAINLY BECAUSE EZRIA HAD SEX... AAAAHHHH, YES I AM SUPER EXCITED, AND I WOULD BE SOOOOOO HAPPY IF WE HAD EZRIA BABIES. BUT I'M SO SURE THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING SO THE NEXT BEST THING IS TO READ ABOUT IT.**

**BUT THIS IS NOT A BABY CHAPTER, I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING THIS A BABY COMING SOON KIND OF STORY. BUT OKAY, READ ON.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS BUT GIVE EVERYONE ON THE SHOW, CAST AND CREW MAD PROPS.**

The following morning Ezra and I woke up around nine. My body ached from head to toe. After talking with my mom last night and her telling me that she didn't like the idea of having my teacher sleeping in the same house as a student. I knew that coming out to my parents wasn't going to be easy. But I just started to pray that they will listen to me before considering taking any drastic measures.

Ezra and I made it up to my bedroom last night. This is the first time that I have stepped into the house after the funeral. With my grandmother's door still closed, the same sheets and pillows laid on her bed. I didn't have the courage to step in there. But at some point or another I knew I would want to. I want to now but I am too afraid of having another break down. I still can't wrap my head around the whole thing. She actually gave me the house and enough money for me to go to college and start a new life.  
>I felt Ezra tighten his grip around my waist and I knew he was up. So I turned in his arms and smiled. "Morning sunshine."<br>"This is the best way to wake up in the morning." Ezra smiled and kiss my lips. "I love you Aria."  
>"I love you too, Ezra."<br>"Did you call out last night? Cause it's like nine in the morning" I asked him, as I graced his face.  
>"I emailed the School when you were talking to your mom. What did she say anyway?"<br>I rolled my eyes "that she didn't want us sleeping together. She didn't feel comfortable about having a teacher and a student alone in a house. I think she knows something is up."  
>Ezra buried his face into my hair "I believe that too. We are going to have to be very careful." I rolled on top of Ezra straddling I cupped his face. "Like this?"<br>Ezra flipped me over so that he was on top of me "No, Like this." He kissed my cheek, working his way down to my neck. "God, Thank you." I heard him mumble.  
>"What about GOD?" Ezra pulled away and looked at me.<br>"I was thanking him for bring you back to me."  
>"Okay Romero, as much as I would love to stay in bed with you. There are a few things I need to do today and then some."<br>"I know your right. " Ezra climbed off me and stood up. "Shall we get ready to leave and join the real world?" I giggled and took his extended hand.  
>"Why don't you shower in here. I will look for something for you to wear" I told him as I patted over to Mikes room. Passing my Grandmothers closed-door.<p>

Mike's room was as big as mine's. But I had my window seat looking out into the front lawn while his looked out into the back yard. I opened Mikes' closet door and took out one of his old Tapout shirts and his Jean's shorts. I'm glad Ezra is the same size as Mike, because it made it a lot better. As I walked out of Mike's room and I closed the door. I walked up to my Grandmothers door and put my hand on the knob. As much as I wanted to go in I was scared. Knowing that she had her last waking breath in that room scared me shit less.

I felt a pair of arm's wrap around my waist and a gently breath whispered in my ear "I'm here for you" I looked up to see Ezra with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "You wanna go in?" I nodded and gave Ezra the clothes I had picked out "Are you sure Mike is okay with this?"  
>"I am pretty sure, he won't even know it's missing." I smiled and placed my hand again on the knob. "can you at least put on some pants. I know what we did last night, but walking in there I feel like she is watching."<br>Ezra chuckled and slipped on the jean's shorts right in the hallway. "Ready." I opened the door to the sweet scent of my Grandmother perfume. I closed my eyes and thought about the last sentence she had said. After she asked for her oatmeal, "Everything will be okay, my sweet Aria. Everything will fall into place if you let it. I love you." I smiled remembering her facial expression as I walked out the door and headed into the kitchen. I reopened my eye's and walked over to her dresser. I picked up a locket with my Grandfather and Grandmothers picture in it. "Happy Times" That's what my father said.

"I miss her so much" I said as a few tears shed down my cheek "I feel like I had lost my rock."  
>Ezra turned me around to face him "She's still here Aria. She is with you always, in your heart."<br>I giggled and turned to put the locket back on her dresser and walked over to the bed. I picked up the pillow that my grandmother had laid on and brushed it with my finger tips. "I'm going to take this home"  
>"you are home." Ezra smiled "Unless you plan on selling it"<br>I shrugged "I really don't know what I plan on doing. I could always keep it and this could be our hide-away" I suggested. "But I really don't know."  
>"Whatever you do. I know your grandmother would approve."<br>I nodded "I wished you knew her before the cancer. You would have loved her."  
>"I do love her. Rose Montgomery, told me to never give up. To follow my heart and my heart led me back to you. I owe her my life, I owe you my life." Ezra kissed my lips just as a soft wind blew through the door. I pulled away and looked up at Ezra<br>"Did you feel that?"  
>Ezra nodded with wide eyes "I feel approval" He chuckled.<br>I gave Ezra another kiss and a big hug "I am so sorry for never believing you didn't love me. I know people make mistakes, I made the biggest one of all when I left you for five months too long"  
>"You're here now Aria. That's all that matters. " Ezra and I pulled away at the same time "Are you ready to go back?" I looked about the one last time for the week.<br>"Until I return." I smiled and took the pillow with me. I wanted a reminder for myself. I shut the door and walked across the hall into my bedroom. Ezra said he was going to start some coffee while I take a quick shower.

After my shower I quickly changed into something a little more comfortable. I heard Ezra signing downstairs and I started to laugh to myself. He really had an amazing voice. To bad people can't hear that more often. As I changed my clothes, I closed all the windows upstairs and went downstairs to see that Ezra had put the coffee into two canisters.  
>"For you, No cream just three splendor's" I giggled and took a sip "Thank you"<br>"Of course." Ezra smiled and picked up his car keys "I was thinking. Maybe we can ride back together. You could just put your car in the garage and ride with me."  
>"Um. I don't think so. When are we coming back? I need my car" I told him.<br>"I know. Just tell your mom that the battery died and I didn't have a jumper. Tell her that I will take you back up here this weekend." Ezra smirked at his plan.  
>"And you thought of this while I was in the shower?"<br>"Aria" Ezra took my hand and lead me to the door. "I just want to spend more time with you before we have to go into hiding until you birthday." He pouted.  
>"Don't do that." I smiled "Of course I will ride with you. "<br>"Great. I had already checked every window and door downstairs. I believe you did the same up stairs?" I nodded "Okay, so go move your car." Ezra patted my butt and I swatted his arm "Dodo boy" I joked.

Ezra and I were back on the road after playing musical cars. He grasped my hand in his as we head on the main road back to Rosewood. We were already 45 minutes away when I started to think about something and thought I should clue him in.  
>"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked and watched as his facial expression went to confusion.<br>"Should I be scared?" He chuckled and took a glance over at me.  
>I shrugged "Depends on how you look at it" I replied toward the outside world<br>"What is this about?"  
>"Us." I sighed and looked back at him "Please when I say this. Don't get mad and just think about it."<br>"About what?" His voice changed and I knew this subject was going to cause a fight.  
>"I have to continue seeing Keith. I cannot break up with him just yet." I blurted and Ezra released my hand.<br>"What are you saying? You cheating on me? The tables sure has turned" He hissed and placed his left hand on the door propping up his head. "I can't believe this."  
>"I'm sorry. But just think about it. I cannot just go back home and break up with him. People will start talking. Ezra Fitz went to get Aria Montgomery and the next day broke up with Keith Bishop."<br>"I get what you're saying Aria. I just can't believe this." He said in frustration. " I don't like Keith and neither does your friends. Can't you just tell him things change?"  
>I rolled my eyes "Never mind. Forget I even brought it up." I said turning to face out the window again.<br>Ezra tried to take my hand again but I just pushed him away "I'm sorry. But my girlfriend will be walking around making out with another man in front of me. How do you expect me to stay clam about that?"  
>"I said never mind Ezra. Just drop the damn thing alright." I spat.<br>"I'm not dropping it Aria. You had just opened my mind up to all the What if questions."  
>"What if what?" I countered and looked at him. "What if I sleep with him?"<br>"I never said that." Ezra shook his head "I fought so how to get you back. Now that I have you I have to share?"  
>"Just for a while. Everything will go back to you and I. If I just make Keith want to break up with me. I don't want to be the one that breaks up with him. And everyone finding out why."<br>"Yeah well, I still don't like this."  
>"I love you, I had never loved Keith. He was just someone who I thought I could turn into you." I admitted.<br>"But I thought you said."  
>"I know what I said. I was pissed at you Ezra, I said a lot of things that I didn't mean. Just trust me on this one. Please?"<br>Ezra chuckled "It's not you that I don't trust. It's him."

The rest of the ride home was in silence. I think I have made the best choice here by keeping my relationship with Keith a little while longer. Ezra said himself that people are thinking about the two of us together. Especially with the way I have acted and Ezra coming to my rescue.  
>As we pulled into my driveway in Rosewood, Ezra parked and stayed seated. "I'm sorry about this." I mumbled.<br>Ezra shook his head "Maybe you should just go inside. You know before people start to think we are a couple."  
>"Please don't be like this" I pleaded<br>"Be like what? I'm being real Aria." Ezra looked at me. "I show you my true feelings, only for you to tell me that you have to continue to see Keith."  
>"I know. But what do you think people are going to say? I can't let you get hurt because of me."<br>"I was hurt for the past months, and that was upon my actions. Now this one is on you" He hissed.  
>"That's not fair" I said before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. I didn't even bother to look back before walking into the house to see my father sitting in the living room reading the news paper.<p>

Ezra's POV:  
>I went home after dropping Aria off. I couldn't get the image of Keith and Aria together after Aria and I made love for the first time last night. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw my beer in there and thought it would be nice to take a nice long sip of it. But just as I picked it up, I had put the thing back down. This is the reason Aria and I are where we are today.<br>I slammed the fridge door shut and plopped down on my bed. The thoughts of these past days played over and over in my mind. Just as I was about to fall a sleep I heard a sharp knock on my door. I groaned and looked over at the clock to see it was almost for in the afternoon.

"Coming" I called out and walked over to the door. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?" I asked in shock. I didn't even realize I was daydreaming about my situation for hours.  
>"It's Rosewood Ezra. I know a lot" Spencer, Hanna and Emily just walked right into my living room. "We just came from Aria's house. She told us what was going on." Emily spoke first.<br>"Well, thanks for the recap. Can you please leave now?"  
>"Just close the door we'll be here a while" Hanna sat down on my couch followed by Spencer and Emily. I shut the door and groaned. "She loves you, despite of what you did. Aria still loves you. Why are you being such a douche?"<br>"Excuse me? I think I am acting pretty normal for someone who just got their heart ripped out." I sighed and closed the door.  
>"I think what Aria said about still dating Keith, is a great idea. Think about your career Ezra." said Spencer as she grabbed one of my magazine off the coffee table. "Aria is just looking out for you."<br>"I know" I hissed "I know all of this. I just... I just feel like if she spends enough time with Keith, Then she'll start to fall in love with him and leave me." I admitted.  
>"I have an idea if your willing to go with it?" Hanna countered and looked at Emily and Spencer.<br>"He can't do that" Emily said  
>"I agree. That would send Ella and Byron spiral" Spencer said.<br>"Can someone please share what the hell is going on?"  
>"The welcome back dance is at the end of this month. Spencer, Emily and I are all on the committee. If we make it into a Masquerade dance you and Aria will have sometime to spend out in public." Hanna smile.<br>"That's what Aria really wants. Is for the two of you to show your love to the world." Emily added.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"She told me. That day at the coffee stand. When you rudely came and told us to get to class."  
>"I knew you were talking about me." I smiled "But as for your plan. If anyone finds out, I could get fired and stripped from teaching. If something like that happens Aria would kick my butt." I chuckled.<br>"Who said anyone has to find out?" Spencer smirked "Just go with this. The last thing we would want, is to see our favorite teacher get fired."  
>I rolled my eyes "I don't know. What about Keith?" I question and watched as all three girls looked at each other. "What?"<br>"We thought of that already. So don't worry about it. Just keep on acting as normal as possible" Emily said.  
>"okay. " I mumbled after a few seconds.<p>

Aria's POV:  
>I still haven't talked to Ezra since yesterday afternoon. I felt so bad and upset about everything, but I knew I was doing the right thing by still dating Keith.<br>As I got ready for school, Keith walked into my room and smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed my bag and phone from my desk. Keith took my bag from my shoulder and slid it over his. "Let's go" I mumbled and closed the door to my room as we both exited.  
>Keith, Mike and I walked out the front door and too my car. My mom and dad had already left for the day, so it was just the three of us. I glanced in the back seat to look at Mike "Mr. Fitz told me about the cars." I said, we really haven't talked.<br>"What did you get?" Mike asked me.  
>"Just money, and the house." I said and looked over at Keith who hasn't said a word.<br>"Really? Damn, I thought the house would have gone to mom and dad."  
>"I know. I would have thought Grandma would had left me anything but that."<br>"Well, that house is a big part of you. You had spent every summer there when you were younger." Mike reminded me.  
>"I know."<p>

I pulled up into student parking and got out. Keith came to my side as Mike ran off with his friends. I took Keith's hand and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "What was that for?"  
>I shrugged "I know I have been distant. And I'm sorry, there is just so much going on that I can't explain. I hope you can forgive me someday?"<br>Keith smiled "I just thought I was losing you. If you want me to leave, then I will just so I could give you your space."  
>I sighed and gave Keith a hug "You should stay. Don't leave because our relationship feels like it's not working." I told him and started to walk in the building when Keith pulled me back.<br>"Who said our relationship isn't working?"  
>"Did I say that?" I turned my head "Well, It just seems as if you and I aren't eye to eye."<br>"Yeah, that's because you spend all your time with Mr. Fitz" Keith hissed "Every time I turn around he's there. Helping you, talking to you. Everything is about the two of you."  
>"No it's not. Plus Mr. Fitz is a family friend, I thought you knew that?" I spat<br>"Yeah, well this family friend loves my girlfriend." Keith dropped my hand  
>"Keith, He's a friend. I have known him for a long time. Why are you acting like this?" I shook my head and looked over Keith's shoulder to see that we had attracted a crowd. "What? Hasn't anyone seen a couple fight before?" I yelled out. "Go away."<br>"I am just saying, you and Mr. Fitz seem to be getting pretty cozy. Aria, I care for you. I have sat there with you, when that guy broke your heart. Please just tell me the truth" He pleaded.  
>Keith and I shared eye contact for a bit, until Spencer, Emily and Hanna walked up the stairs and interrupted us. "Hey guys" Spencer said first.<br>Keith turned around and glared at Spencer "Will you guys leave? My Girlfriend and I are trying to have a conversation without the interruptions of you three."  
>I dropped my jaw in shock and turned Keith around, giving him a slap in the face. "Don't you ever talk to my friends in that tone again." I looked at him as he touched his cheek, and I walked off into school.<br>Spencer, Hanna and Emily ran after me. Leaving Keith there, I walked faster trying to get away from Keith. Spencer, pulled me into a class room. "Wow" She said.  
>"He's a douche bag." I yelled and slammed my bag against my desk. Spencer had pulled me into Ezra's classroom.<br>"I told you" Hanna mumbled. "What are you going to do now?"  
>I shrugged "I don't know."<br>"You have to break up with him. Just make this a bigger issue, and drop him" Emily said as Ezra walked into the classroom and closed the door.  
>I turned on my heel and looked at him. "What?" I hissed.<br>"I'm sorry about yesterday." He walked over to me. "I really am. I was really upset about everything and I took it out on you"  
>"Look, this can't be happening now. The bell is about to ring, so lets just save this conversation for another hour." Spencer chimed in.<br>I nodded "Spencer's right. Keith will walk in any second now, and thing's aren't too hot between us."

Ezra threw his hands in the air, and opened the door of his classroom. Just on cue Keith walked in and looked at the five of us. "Look who's here" I heard Ezra mumble.  
>"Excuse me Mr. Fitz?" Keith looked at him with a sink glare "You have something to say?"<br>"Keith" I bit out "Stop, just stop."  
>"I have to get to class." Hanna said and walked out of he room.<br>There was awkward silence, as Keith took a seat next to me. I looked at Spencer and Emily, as they too took their seats. Ezra shook his head and walked behind his desk taking out a few things from his briefcase. I glanced back over at Keith to see him watching me watch Ezra.  
>"What? You have more thoughts?" I hissed out in a harsh voice.<br>"Yeah, I do." He answered.  
>"Well, there's not. You need to drop this. I came home with you, not anyone else." I said and took my book out.<br>"Fine, if you say so." Keith told me and brought out his book and pretended to read.

**BEFORE I LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING FOR A FEW DAYS, I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS. I AM SURE THERE ARE A TON OF THEM BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT ANYTHING. I'M TRULY SORRY.**


	7. Douche

**It's sad that PLL end's tomorrow, and how long more before we even get the next season? What June? July? but even soo, Ezra won't be in it for awhile, so that's what I heard. How sad is that going be? 479573948572% sad that how much...**

**Well, I hope you have a good week and enjoy the season finale tomorrow. "Smiles"**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and Keith has been butting heads all during class. I have to say I enjoyed it. Not the part where Aria felt terrible, but the part where I feel like they will break up before the school dance.

As class went on, I continued to play the role of Student/ Teacher with Aria. Spencer and Emily kept on giving me looks as to stop picking on her, but I just couldn't. I needed a reason to talk to her, I needed a reason to hear her voice.

The bell rang a few minutes after I had given out their homework, and Spencer stayed behind. Keith had took Aria out of my class faster then the speed of light.

"You need to take it down a notch. People are going to start asking questions"

I sighed "I know. But I can't stand here and watch the two of them anymore." I sat down behind my desk and placed my head in my hands. "I just want him to go away."

"He will." Spencer assured me "I promise, if you haven't noticed. Aria yelled at him for what he said to us girls this morning. That's why the tension between them is bigger then you would even know. If I can get more anger and shit to raise out of Keith, I believe that he will leave"

I smiled "I feel like the devil doing this. I... you should get to class, I can't leave my next lesson outside for long."

"Alright. Just hang in there."

**Aria's POV:**

My classes felt like for ever. Keith and I were in a fight and even though I should be happy about that, I just felt more and more guilty. I wanted to break up with him, but I need a good enough reason. I actually wanted him to break up with me, so I wouldn't have to feel as bad.

As the bell rang signaling lunch. I quickly sprang from my seat and went to my locker. I knew Keith would be waiting for me there, so I tried to get there before him, just so I could think a little more. I wanted to think about what I would be gaining and what I would be losing. But when I got to my locker, Keith was already there.

"I'm sorry for my actions Aria." He apologized. I sucked in a breath of air and walked up to my locker "I know, I shouldn't have talked the way I did to your friends, and I yearned that slap across the face."

"Yes, you did." I told him. "I think it's best you leave." I blurted out. It's not something that I wanted to say, because I wanted him to be the one that does it.

Keith stepped back a little "Leave as in this moment? Or leave as in go home?"

"Both." I responded and placed my books in my locker. "I care for you Keith. But not in a way where I am willing my self to fall in love with you. Truth be told, my ex-boyfriend and I are getting back together. But it's not who you think."

"Who is it then?"

I looked behind his shoulder to see Dan Farren. "I have to go, I am sorry this couldn't work out." I started to walk away when Keith grabbed me harshly on the arm. "Let go of me" I yelled out.

"You have to give me more then that. You can't just break up with me, saying your ex is back and walk away."

"I don't have to tell you nothing." I said. "Just stay away from me." I yelled and walked up to Dan Farren. "Please walk with me?" I took his hand and pulled him down the hall.

When i was out out of sight with Keith. I pulled Dan into my mothers' classroom and shut the door. I took out my cell and called Ezra, on the second ring he answered. I told him where I was and that something bad happen, and to come to my mom's classroom when he can.

"Thank you Dan." I said when I hung up the phone.

"Your welcome. I knew something was up and I am just glad I could help you get away from him." He smiled at me.

I nodded "Thank you, I called my mom and she will meet me in here. So you can leave, I just don't know how to thank you."

Dan smiled and nodded "If your up to it. Call me sometime, even if you just want to talk."

"I will." I smiled at him, and watched as he walked out.

**Ezra's POV:**

I had gotten the frighten phone call from Aria ten minutes ago. But because I have a few students in my class asking for my help, I just couldn't up and leave. I tried as fast as I could to get them out of my class. And when I finally did, I rushed over to Ella's classroom to see Aria with her head in her hands. She looked up at the sound of my foot steps and embraced me in a hug.

She started to cry, and buried her face into my chest as I rubbed her back "It's going to be okay." I cooed "tell me what happen? I heard he grabbed you in the hallway""

She nodded and hugged me tighter "He did"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." I hissed and pulled away from her. I started to walk out the door, When Aria pulled back into the classroom and shut the door.

"Don't. Please don't"

"But... Aria he hurt you, everyone is talking about it. I heard it from a few people walking down the hall. I have to do something."

"I know you want to help, but please just stay out of it." I pleaded. "I don't know what he will do if you go to him and make a big stink about it."

"Aria, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What's going on here?" Ezra turned around to see my mom standing in the door way. I looked my mother in the eyes and then looked at Ezra, asking him what should we do now. "Well? What are the two of you doing in here?"

"Keith Attacked me mom. Mr. Fitz was just trying to calm me down." I smiled at him. Trying my best to make my mom believe this is why Ezra was in here.

"Keith what?" She looked at me in disbelief. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch. Where the hell is he?"

"You mean you didn't know?" I asked in shock. If Ezra heard from the crowd out in the hallway, why hadn't she heard anything.

"I just came back to campus. I had to take your father his lunch, What the hell happen?"

"Keith and I got into this huge fight and I broke it off. I need him to leave the house." I yelled.

"Aria, your voice. I will take to Keith believe me he will leave." Ella insisted "Where is he now?' I shrugged and looked over at Ezra.

"There he is" Ezra pointed out the door. "Get in here now!"

"Mr. Fitz" I glared at him

"Mrs. Montgomery, Mr. Fitz" Keith waltz in.

"Did you put your hands on my daughter?"

Keith looked at me with an apologetic face "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to. I was just trying to stop her and wanted an explanation on why she was breaking up with me."

"I told you why. You didn't have to grab me the way that you did." I told him.

"okay, why did you break up with him? In Iceland the two of you were glued together... what changed?"

I shrugged "Everything." I mumbled looked at Ezra who had his hands in his pockets, eyeing out Keith.

"She has another boyfriend and I think he's in this building" He announced looking at Ezra. "Who the hell is Dan Farren?"

I choked out on my spit as Ezra's head shot toward me. "A friend" I clarify. "He was just helping me get away from you."

"I didn't try and hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry if I did Aria, I think you know me better then that?"

I nodded "I thought I did too."

"Okay wait. Who is this boyfriend of your Aria?" My mom asked curiously.

"I can't tell you mom. It's private right now..." I told her "We had our problems, before I left for Iceland. And when I got back we had talked about it., and decided to take another shot."

"Aria, I haven't seen or heard you talking to anyone besides Mr. Fitz." She turned to Ezra who looked her in the eyes. "Is it you?" She bit out.

I sucked in a breath as we waited for Ezra's answer. "Yes, Ella it's me." Ezra smiled at me and I walked over to the door and closed it. I then clasped my hand with his. "I love him mom. Please just listen to us?" I pleaded.

"I knew it." Keith yelled out "I knew the two of you had something going on."

"This does not concern you Keith." My mother hissed at him "Please leave, and if you say a word to anyone. I will kick your ass as if your were my own child." She opened the door for him to leave. He huffed a few words and stomped out the door. "How the hell did this happen? What the hell were the two of you thinking?" she yelled.

"Mom, Believe me. When Ezra and I first met, it was before school started. When we had just gotten back from Iceland, I went to a pub just to get something to eat." I explained "We clicked right off the back. But the next day Ezra and I found out we were student teacher and tried to stay away, but we couldn't"

"I promise Ella, I tried to stay away. I even tried to get a job at NYU, which I had gotten but I love Aria too much to stay away." Ezra squeezed my hand.

"Byron is going to kill you. Both of you. You both should have just left each other alone, you both dated illegally..."

"Actually the state law says that I was of age to date a man a few years older than me. I just couldn't sleep with them. Which I haven't" i lied.

My mother glared at Ezra and I before speaking "I don't gave a shit what the law states. My own law states your both up shit creek. Catch my drift?"

"Mrs. Montgomery. I am sorry for how things turned out, but I promise this isn't some kind of perverted relationship. I am truly in love with Aria, if this makes it right. I will quit right now?" Ezra stated and I looked up at him sincerely...

"I truly love him too mom. Just please give us a chance?" I begged

"I don't think so." Ella shook her head.

"It doesn't make a difference." I blurted "Whether if Ezra leaves now or next year. I turn 18 soon, there is nothing you can do after that."

"I can turn him in. Send his butt to jail." Ella spatted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then you will lose your only daughter over your selfishness, are you willing to give that up?" I spat right back.

My mother huffed and glared Ezra and I down. "Get out, the both of you just get out"

"Mrs. Montgomery"

"Now. We will talk about this at home with your father." She continued to stare until Ezra and I left her classroom. Ezra walked me over to his room and closed the doors and blinds shut.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll resign and-"

"NO" I held up a finger

"No? No?"

**Ezra's POV:**

"NO? NO?" I looked at Aria in disbelief.

"Yes, NO." Aria started to pace around the room "You have to take that job at NYU"

"No I don't." I hissed "I... we worked so hard to get where were at today." I said trying to make her listen "Please, don't throw it all away."

"I'm not, don't you see. this is going to go bad either way we put it. My father is going to kill us both, not to mention that he too had an affair with his student"

"But this isn't an affair. It's love and we can't throw that out the window."I clarify "I'm going to talk to your father. I will make him understand." I pleaded as I grabbed my coat from behind my chair.

"You can't do that you have a class to teach in less than ten minutes." Aria told me as she stood in front of the door.

"I don't care, I'll just tell the office that I have a family emergency and I need to leave now" I smirked.

Aria rolled her eyes "Please, just take a breath. I promise, you're not going to lose me. Just let me talk to my mom, I'll make her see so we could have a few more people on our side."

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT:<strong>

Aria hasn't answered any of my calls and I started to worry. My Hollis class had let out over an hour ago and I sat behind my desk in attempt to try and grade what I had left. But this whole waiting for something, isn't going over to well with me.

I sighed hard and looked at my phone once again, but still no text or calls telling me it was Aria. Finally I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Byron Montgomery glaring me down.

"You son of a bitch." He hissed taking his steps into my office. I stood up and shook my head.

"Please let me explain." I looked him in the eyes, as a sign that I am not going anywhere

"Explain? Explain to me how you took advantage of a 16 year old and made her fall in love with you? I trusted you as a friend, to hang around my house and talk with my family. And this is how you repay me?"

"I have not taken advantage of your daughter, I did anything but that." I sighed and shook my head "I fell in love with Aria, I really really love her."

Byron shook his head "I don't believe you."

"Look, when Aria and I had meant we didn't know what we were. But after the constant break up, make up. We found each other to be equal's, I would be lost without her."

"I can't allow you to see my daughter. " Byron said without hesitation. "She is leaving, right now-"

"What? What do you mean leaving?" I asked confused. Would Aria really leave me without saying goodbye or where she was going?

"You heard me. It doesn't take long to book a ticket out of here." Byron smirked "And if you try to find her, I will not hesitant to put your ass behind bars."

"You already did." I scoffed "How can you do something so hurtful, and not even blink about it?" I choked out, trying as hard as I could to hold back my tears.

"Because, I am her father. You are just a mistake, and the sooner Aria realize it the better."

I looked at Byron in disbelief. The pissed off side of me just wanted to punch him in the face, but the better side of me said to back off. "Your wrong, our love is strong and will uphold to anything you throw at us."

"Even jail? You would really put everything you'd work for, for a fling?"

"No, Aria is not a fling. And if you call the cops on me right now, that's just something we'll deal with. But knowing Aria, she'll never forgive you."

**So I wanted to bring some kind of drama that had happen in the show into the story, but in my own way. Like the interaction between Byron and Ezra. SOoo, Sorry if I had mistakes, I don't remember if I had spell checked this one or not before uploading. I plan on updating sometime next week.**

**Click click click Review please...**


	8. OMG! Drama mama

**Here is the next chapter, I was going to update it on friday. But I was so bored and needed something to do. So since I had already typed it up, spell check it and everything but grammar check. I thought heck why not... So please Review at the end. I planned on making this a ten chapter story, but I was at the emergency room last night. And because of their lovely wi-fi. I was able to write a little more than a ten chapter to it's going to be maybe 11-12 chapter story. Or maybe I'll just squeeze everything in to make it a ten chapter IDK yet.**

**Enough of my rambling. Read on and enjoy.**

**Aria's POV:**

I was sent to my room, while my parents had a talk with Keith. After hearing yell after yell my mother finally came to my room and saw me sitting next to my open window. "Keith's leaving, your father is taking him to the airport." I nodded and turned my attention back to the outside view "What were you thinking, getting involved with a teacher?"

I shook my head "You have know idea, what has happen between Ezra and me. So don't make like your perfect." I hissed not showing her my true fear. "We love each other, why can't you and dad just let it be?"

Ella scoffed "He's not an ideal person for you to be with. He's your teacher"

"You think I don't know that?" I spatted and turned my head to look her in the eyes "Everything Ezra and I have told you is true. We had meant before school started, and then found out what we were. Why can't you understand, that even with hiding and limited time with each other. That every second we spend together is like a never ending fairy tale for us? Weren't you always the one who said, that when you had found your true love. You'll know it? Why are you making me doubt my love for Ezra?" I crossed my arm over my chest and let my tears fall freely.

"Aria, I did say that. But do you not understand what this family has been through? What your father and I have gone through?" She shook her head and took a seat in front of me. "Has he ever forced you into something you didn't-"

"Enough" I interjected "You obviously aren't listening to what I am saying, so why don't you just get out and leave me alone?" I looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that." Ella shouted "I am your mother and this is my house."

I stood up and grabbed my bag "Well, I hope you have a fantastic time in your house." I said walking out of there slamming the door as I did. Ella has some nerve to doubt what Ezra and I even have before listening to us.

I walked out the front door, not ever bothering taking my car. I didn't care at this point, I had just lost my grandmother and now I lost Ezra. All because of how my parents were acting, how could they only think that Ezra was using me? How could they think nothing but negative thoughts about us being together?

"Hey Spence" I said when she answered the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

I shook my head "Ezra and I came out to my parents, and Keith left. Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do anymore?" I said in one breath.

"Oh Aria, everything will be okay" Spencer cooed as she embraced me. "I'm sure, once your parents see how the two of you are together. everything will cool down."

I shook my head "My father took Keith to the airport, and I have this dying feeling that he'll drop by Hollis and see Ezra. i don't know what I am going to do?"

"Why don't you sleep here tonight? I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie." Spencer smiled "You and Ezra have an undeniable relationship, no matter how you look at it."

"Thank's." I smiled and sucked in a deep breath. "But I have to go home, I need to find out what my father plan's on doing. But can I just stay here for a few hours?"

Spencer nodded "Of course. Do you want me to call Hanna and Emily?"

"Nah, just let them be." I replied and took a seat on the couch looking over at the unlit fireplace.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

The night went' in a blur, when I had gotten home from Spencer's my parents were in the kitchen fighting over what they were going to do about Ezra. It had seem to me that my mother was defending us, and my father was threatening to go to the cop's and putting Ezra behind jail. I had closed the door behind me softly trying not to make and noise, this is one conversation I wanted to hear. When I looked up the stairs I saw Mike standing at the top, telling me to run up. But there was know why that was even remotely possible without me getting caught from my parents.

As thoughts about last nights conversation between my parents playing on repeat in my head. I had finally finished putting on my make up and grabbing my book bag. I wore this above the knee black dress, that looked tight but fit my ever curve just right. With my heard curled to the back and my knee high length socks. I walked out of my bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked as he walked out of his room.

I stopped and turned to face him "School"

"Wearing that?" He motioned to my outfit

"Yeah, since when did I have a dress code?"

"Since we knew who you were dressing for?" My father said as my mother walked into the hallway. I looked at her and shook my head.

"So what do you want me to wear? A down parka?" I asked frustration. My father opened his mouth but my mother butted in and said she would handle it. We walked back into my room, and she closed the door.

"Today is not a day to judge your father." She walked over to my closet grabbing a few items as I took off my boots.

"Where does he get off judging me for an inappropriate relationship?" I spat not caring about my mother's feelings toward my fathers affair.

"Aria" Ella said sternly.

"No, Don't. Like I said yesterday, if you aren't ready to listen. Just leave me alone." I placed my foot down.

I changed my clothes quickly and raced out of there. I didn't care that my mother watched me closely, she had no right to say what she said. When I was around the corner, I heard my mother calling out my name but I just kept on walking. She drove a few good feet away and parked, Ella had gotten out and stopped me from leaving.

"I want to listen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I walked past Ella on my way to my class, I just couldn't look at her knowing that she and Byron had sent the one person that means the world to me away. I heard her calling out my name but I just ignored her and kept on walking to my class.

"I need to talk to you" Ella pulled me into a halt. "Aria didn't leave, I just couldn't send my baby away, plus she turning 18 in a few weeks. After that there is not much Byron and I can do."

I sucked in a deep breath as I let the words sink in "Where is she? Where's Aria?" Ella smiled and motion me to walk with her. "She's in my classroom" Ella smiled and pointed towards the knob.

"Aria" I breathe out and she spun on her heal "I'm sorry" Aria ran over to me embracing me in a tight hug "I was so worried about you" I pulled back and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"My dad wanted to send me away. But my mom and I talked this morning and decided that I will just live in my grandmothers house, that way my dad thinks that I'm away at some boarding school"

I nodded "What about school though?" Aria shrugged "I'm going to be driving in everyday. But that's just something I'm willing to do, to be with you."

"Why not live with Spencer or me?" I asked

Aria arched an eyebrow and let out a laugh "Are you serious?" I nodded "I rather drive, to and from Philly. Than live with you."

"Well thanks" I said dropping her hands. "Let me ask you something. Do you really love me? Is all this fighting were doing with your parents all for nothing?"

"What are you getting at?"

"When are you going to drop what happen? If you really love me, why can't you just look past this?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"It's because, if I see your apartment again." Aria stopped and just shook her head "I'm just not ready for that."

"Yeah well, get over it." I blurted.

"You know what?" Aria yelled "I don't need this from you." She walked passed me and I stopped her from opening that door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh Aria." She shrugged her arm away from me. "I just want to know if this is what you want."

"I have to get to class." She mumbled and opened the door.

I shook my head and through my hands in the air out of frustration. How could I be so careless in thinking Aria was ready to move in? Or even come back to my apartment? I shook my head again as the bell to first lesson rang, I groaned and walked past Ella when she entered her classroom.

When I had gotten to my door Spencer, Emily and Aria were standing in the corner of my room talking, they didn't even notice that I had walked in. The rest of the class filed in and as the last person came in I slapped the door shut.

"Everyone bring out your books." I shouted. Seeing Aria and the rest of the girls whispering just had gotten me so riled up. "I want everyone to read Chapters, 8-15 before the class ends. In the mean while I will come up with some Questions that I want you to answer." I looked over at Aria with a little bit of attitude and she returned it. "Alright everyone get started." I sat behind my desk while everyone had gotten out their books and writing material for notes. I looked at Spencer in just enough time to see her looking at Aria with a confused look.

I can't believe I had just asked Aria to stay with me, and she shut me down big time. It's like my man ego just went out the window, and where was she last night. I called and called and texted but she never returned any of it... Even if we fight or something big happens, we always' return the phone call. I lifted my head up in just enough time to see Dan Farren passing a note to Aria. She looked up at me and tucked the note into her book and went back to work.

I shook my head and looked over at Dan who had a really smug face on. "Mr. Farren? Is everything alright?" I questioned and started to walk around the room, he gave a short nod and went back to work.

I then walked over to Aria and bent down beside her. She sat back in her chair and turned to look at me. "Go away." She mouthed and bent back over her paper, I inched my head over her slightly and noticed everyone still at work.

"Come with me." I took her hand and lead her out the door. But I made sure I dropped her hand, when Dan looked up.

"Were in the middle of class. What the hell is wrong with you?" Aria crossed her arm's over her chest.

"What did Dan Farren have to say?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Are you serious." She let out a harsh laugh. "Now isn't the time, nor place for that." Aria shook her head and walked back into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Finally" I mumbled when I heard the bell signaling the end of class. I quickly packed up my stuff, and was just about to walk out the door when Dan Farren called after me.

I haven't' even bothered to look at his note, but I had a feeling he was asking me to the dance. And knowing that Ezra, is going to be there a part of me felt like I would be cheating on him or something.

I turned to face Dan, and noticed he was right behind me. I looked over his shoulder and noticed Ezra watching us, he had a really jealous face. That could be seen from a mile away. "Yes."

"Yes?" Dan smiled "So you'll go to the dance with me?"

I nodded and gave him a little smile. "Sure, Dan. I will go to the dance with you. Pick me up at 8?"

"Yes, of course." She gave me a hug and walked out the room. I watched as he left and heard Ezra fly his book across the room. "What?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Ezra huffed "Just get to your next class."

I smirked and replied "Gladly" before exiting his class.

I walked down the hall and to my Math class, it was in this point and time that I really didn't know why I had said yes to Dan. I think it was because I am upset with Ezra, and the fact that he didn't think about me when he asked me to move in... How can he ask me to move into that apartment, where just months ago I walked in on him having sex with another person.

"Ms. Montgomery. You are needed in the front office." A loud voice came over the P.A. system. I groaned and turned around just before I even hit the door to the class room.

When I walked into the office, My mother was sitting staying next to the counter talking to one of the staff members. "Mom?"

She spun around and gave me a little smile. "Great, you're here."

"What's going on?"

She shook her head and motioned for me to have a seat. "So, The principle just wanted to talk with us. You have messed a lot of school, and he just wanted to see if you living in Philly with jeopardize that."

"Aria, Ella. He's ready for you now." The school secretary said.

"Thank you" Ella stood from her seat and we both walked into Mr. Tate's office.

"Thank you for coming, I know you have a calculus class Aria, so I won't keep you long." Mr. Tate brought out his files. "So your mother told me about a death in the family, and that is the main reason why you weren't in school." I nodded and looked at my mom with wide eyes, "She also said, under a big misunderstanding at home, that you would be living in Philly for the remainder of the school year. I just want to make sure that you are able to commute to and from and still be able to make it on time?"

I nodded "I have already planned out my commute. I plan on making every school day count sir."

Mr. Tate nodded and wrote down a few things. "I will only say this once, I like you Aria. You have a bright head on your shoulder's, but if you start to fall behind. I would have to say you'd have to transfer to something a little closer to Philly, like one of the school's out there. Please this is your senior year, I don't want to see that happen."

I smiled "I promise, School is at the top of my list."

"Alright, You have a deal." She chuckled and turned to my mother "Sorry Ella, this really was a chance for me to talk to Aria, but your were already in the office."

"It's not a problem, Mark." Ella said as she stood from her seat. "If you don't mind. May I use your office? There's something I need to discuss with Aria."

"Of course." Mr. Tate stood up and excused himself.

"Mom, What's up? I'm going to miss out on a lot"

Ella laughed "Don't worry about it... I want to ask you, what happen with you and Ezra?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we not talk about it? I mean I know how you feel about him."

"Aria, please keep your voice down." My mother asked and shook her head. "I want to know, what happen. Why are the two of you fighting?"

"Do you want to know what happen between us? The real reason we broke up?" I hissed and didn't wait for her to answer before finishing. "He cheated on me. I found him in bed with another woman, and we left for Iceland a week later. I wanted to tell him the good news. So I wanted to wait for him at the apartment, that's the time I told you I was going to sleep at Spencer's house." I started to cry when I thought back to that night. "Everything went down hill after that, I was so depressed and out of state. I took comfort in Keith, I knew I was using him. I also thought bring Keith here, would ease my mind. But it only made matter's worst."

"Why? Because now your father and I know about your wrongful relationship?" Ella spat.

"No, I could care less. If you want to send me to boarding school for the reminder of my senior year. That's your choice, but I am not moving in with Ezra."

"What?" Ella asked and I closed my eye's knowing I said something I shouldn't "He asked you to move in?"

I nodded "Yes, that's what the fight was about. But I am not ready, to go back into that apartment. Let alone drive past that building." I cried and wiped my fallen tears.

**So the season has finally come to an end. What exactly are we supposed to do? I mean come on, most of us live off of twitter and #FF. But you can only watch PLL before your wishing for a new episode. As much as I love Ezria, I want some kind of drama that would lead Ezra into the arm's of another woman. **

**Aria had gotten a couple of chances with Noel and Jason. Ezra just talked to Simone and nothing happened with Jackie. So I kind of want the tables to turn in season three. (But that might just be me).**

**I want to thank everyone who has saved, reviewed this story. I can't tell you how much I love hearing your comments. Even if it's just to tell me that my grammar needs fixing or I had some kind of error's... It still tell's me that your reading this story, and I have a reason to come back each week. So from the bottom of my heart I thank you.**


	9. conflictions

**Hello Hello, I have been getting so much great review's on this story. I can't express on how happy I am about that. Please keep them coming.**

I've been calling Aria for the last three day's. I've tried repeatedly to talk to her in school, but she's always with her mother. During lunch or just before school, during her free lesson which I know is the same time as mine's. I can't seem to find her, I walk pass her mother's room but she's not in there. I check the library, the office but I still come out short. It's been three day's and I am just about to go bonkers', but I keep hearing that voice in the back of my head telling me that this is my fault. I need to be understanding, on how Aria is feeling.

Today, is a new day. It's the last day before the weekend and I have a class today at Hollis, so I can't go to Philly to check on Aria. Spencer told me that Aria took the train back to Philly, Wednesday afternoon. She had offered to drive her there, but Aria said that she wanted time alone.

Today, I am showing a movie about Romero and Juliet. I know it's not the book were reading, but Aria always used to tell me that the movie and book reminded her of our relationship. _The oh, it's so wrong but so right at the same time._ So I am showing it, just to tell her that I'm sorry. That I love her with every ounce of my body.

The bell rang and student's started to file in. Emily and Spencer walked in and I looked behind them to see if Aria was with them but she wasn't. As more student's started to file in, I kept my glance at the door until the tardy bell went off.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Montgomery?" I asked as I took roll and called out her name.

"No, Mr. Fitz. Aria has not attended school yet." Emily gave me a shrug of her shoulder.

"What about you Ms. Hastings?" Spencer shook her head and I did the rest of roll call. I started the movie and turned down the lights. I found a spot in the back roll and brought out my cell. Maybe if I texted Aria she'll answer.

"Sorry, I'm late." Aria said softly as she walked into the room and noticed what was going on. "Here." She said harshly and handed me her note. I shook my head and grasped her hand before she walked away. Aria tried to get her hand free but I just stood from my chair and pulled her out of the classroom and into the supply closet.

"I have been calling you for three day's Aria, where were you? Why haven't you been answering my calls, email's, text message's?" I asked pleading for an answer.

"We can't be together Ezra, I thought about it. And this is the right thing to do." Aria stated in a calm cool voice.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. "Your breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Ezra I am. This is for the best, I'm sorry." Aria gave me a kiss to the cheek and whispered another I'm sorry, before walking out. I stood in that closet and let the first tear fall down my cheek.

_**"She really broke up with me."**_ I said out loud and frustrated, that I didn't get a say in this... I walked out of the supply closet and slammed the door shut, Aria can't do this to me. This isn't right, something is wrong and I need to find out what it is...

I paced around outside of my door, as some teacher's passed by and gave me questionable looks I just ignored it. After a few minutes, I was able to calm myself and walk back into the room. I spotted Aria sitting in her chair, handing Dan a note. I closed the door and sat back in my seat that I had chosen in the back. It just so happen's that Aria's seat is one roll from it, and it allowed me to see the the side of her face.

About an hour and 45 minutes later, I turned on the lights and walked back up front to pause the movie. "Alright class, the bell is about to ring. I want you to finish reading your chapters. Monday, we will have a short quiz." I heard everyone groan and I shot a glare at Spencer, as if asking her to stay behind. I then looked at Emily and shot her the same glare. She replied with a short head nod and then looked over at Aria, who was not looking at her phone. "that's the bell, have a good weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

During that terrible traffic, on my way in from Philly. I had gotten a text from Keith, telling me that he was back in Iceland and thought about me everyday. It was in that text that I knew, I had made the situation about him grabbing my arm way out of proportion. I felt so guilty and hated myself for what I did to him.

Keith's not the bad guy, that I had made him up to be. He protected me once, from a bunch of bullies that were trying to rip me off and steal my purse. That's how we meant actually, we started talking when I offered to buy him a cup of coffee as a thanks. We clicked, just like how Ezra and I did. But i didn't have that spark, the can't eat can't breath, reach for the star's or mountain kind of thing.

When I had parked my car, I sat in it for a while and thought about my next move. Ezra and I would never be able to have what we want. My father thinks that I'm in some stupid boarding school, while I actually have my mother and brother lying about where I really am... Everything is just going into different directions and I can't seem to stop myself from really hurting the people I love. I want to be with Ezra, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But the true fact's is, can I really? Can I really take this relationship and go back to the hiding, the lying and sneaking around? I can't even bring myself to go to his apartment anymore because of what happen.

When I broke up with Ezra, I could see pure heartbreak. It's something that I didn't want to do, but knew deep down this is something that has to be done. Ezra has to move on, he has to forget about some sixteen year old high school girl that he had meant almost two years ago.

"Hey Aria." I heard from a distant and turned around to see Hanna running up towards me. "OMG!" Hanna shook her head.

"What Han? I'm going to be late, again" I mumbled.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to see if you, wanted to go shopping this afternoon?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I have to go, we'll talk later.." I smiled and walked away. The truth is, my friends really love Ezra. And thinks that he's good for me, so how am I going to tell them that I have broken it up with him? I just couldn't...

When I walked into my AP math class, I felt like everyone was giving me a mean glare. But I knew they weren't, but that's just how I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Lunch rolled around, and I had this mandatory meeting to go to. During my free lesson, I really had know thought about what I would do about Aria... When I had asked Spencer and Emily, what was going on with Aria. They both just shrugged and told me that she seemed fine yesterday. But when I had dropped the boom, that Aria broke up with me this morning. They had the most unexplainable expressions on their faces, as if they didn't know it was coming.

"Ezra, how's my daughter? I haven't seen or talked to her in day's?" Ella asked in an irritable tone.

"What's going on?" I questioned and took a seat next to her in the conference room.

"Aria, told me what happen. Why the two of you broke up in the first place." Ella gave me a glare and then continued as I choked on my own spit "How could you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry" I blurted and looked at the door. So far, it was only me and Ella and I was afraid for my life. "It was a mistake."

Ella huffed and shook her head. "Are all men cheaters? Because I guess all the woman in the Montgomery family, falls for them"

"Ella, it's not like that. I am very much in love with Aria, I would do anything and I mean anything for her." I shook my head as a few of the teacher's came walking in from the English department. "I promise, it wasn't intentionally." I whispered and turned my attention to the rest of the group.

When the rest of the teacher's from the English department took a seat around the table, Mr. Tate started to talk about how everything seemed to be going smoothly. He talked about trying to bring up test scores in all of the academics department, and if anyone had the time if they could start tutoring. Most of the teacher's, including Ella raised their hands. Usually, I would be down for something like that. But seeing as I wasn't going to be here much longer, I kept to myself during that meeting.

"Mr. Tate. I need a few words with you please." I pleaded as the meeting ended and everyone started to file out. Ella gave me a confused look, and I gave her a tight smile.

"Okay, Mr. Fitz you have my attention."

"This is my two weeks notice." I stated and handed him my sign document.

"What's going on? Ezra, you are one of my most promising teacher's." Mr. Tate, said as he took the paper from my hands.

"Thank-you for the wonderful chance at this job. I love working here, I love the students. But this is something that I have to do." I stated shaking his hand before walking out the door. I stopped just outside the office, and watched as student's walked down the halls. Or just leaning up against the wall, chatting about the ball or what they would be doing this coming weekend.

"Ezra, what the hell is going on?" I turned around to see Ella Montgomery standing right behind me. "Why did you resign?"

I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head "I have to go, Ella this is the right thing for me"

She nodded her head and then shook it right after. "Do you want to talk?"

I rolled my eyes "About what?"

"I think you know, if something has happen between the two of you. You can talk to me" She offered.

"Yeah well, this isn't something that can be talked about. Cause right now I just need answers"

Ella knitted her eyebrows "I'm looking for the same thing."

I let out a laugh "Yeah well it seem's that you had gotten more than me, or could get more than me. So go ask Aria." I huffed out and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"So explain to me what is going through your mind?" Spencer spoke as she walked up from behind me.

I turned my head to look at her and shook my head as I rolled my eyes. "I really don't know Spence."

"Hun, what's wrong?" She sat next to me and asked me a direct question. "I want to help."

I smiled and took out my mail "Keith, sent me a letter." I handed her the envelope

_"Aria, my action's doesn't speak and say how sorry I am for what I did. I know I hurt you and you hurt me too. I loved you and this is what I get for falling in love with the most remarkable person I know..." Spencer read it out loud. "I regret pushing you into something that you wasn't ready for, but I don't regret the day that we meant. I don't regret for holding on to the feeling that we will once meet again. I believe in fate, and I know you do too. I love you Aria, I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. _

_Love always, Keith Bishop" Spencer finished and handed me the letter._

"I can't do this anymore. I am just ruining everything, everyone. I love Ezra, but after this letter. I want to go public, I can't sit back and say that I love someone that I can't even show how much." I said and started to cry. "I want my life back, and I am going to do it. Whether I am alone in this or not."

Spencer smiled. "Your never alone, Aria. Everyone is here for you. Me, Em and Han. But you have to let us in, once in a while." Spencer rubbed my back.

After my true feelings came out, Spencer and I ate lunch in silence as she continued to text Toby, Ezra came into the court yard and my heart just froze. He gave me a weak nod and thin line smile, and I stood and walked out of there. I had to get away for a while, we still had at least twenty minutes of lunch left, and I didn't know where I was going. Until I remembered the roof top, I remembered trying to find Caleb there, and Holden coming to my rescue.

"Why are you running from me?" Ezra's voice chimed in as I thought I closed the door. I turned on my heal and looked at him in the eyes. "Why, Aria why?"

"I'm not running I just needed to clear my head."

"Your running Aria, I just want to know the truth."

I let out a loud sigh "Not right now please? I can't do this right now."

"Me neither, but I thought I would let you be the first to know. I have resign, I leave in two weeks" He stated in a calm but emotional voice.

"What?" I asked in a mere whisper as a fresh round of tears started to fall "Why?"

"Aria, if I can't be with you. What do I have here?"

I shrugged "Your jobs, for starters. Why are you throwing everything away? Ezra, you have worked so hard to get where your at. Please don't do this."

Ezra let out a harsh laugh "I would have asked you the same thing, if you hadn't ran out on me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. But that doesn't mean you have too, Ezra think about it. Don't let a few hours of irrational thinking, make you come to this can of choice." I pleaded and took a step closer to him.

Ezra and I stood on that roof top staring at each other. I think it was at the point where I would beg him not to leave, but then again it all come's down to him. It all come's down to what Ezra, wanted to do and there's nothing I could do to stop him.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Ezra, you know that" I cried

"Then why did you break up with me?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line, not wanting to tell him the truth. Just as I opened my mouth to speak the bell rang, and we both let out a breath of air.

"We're going to be late, if we don't leave now." I told him, after the bell had stopped.

"I don't care. My student's will wait." Ezra stepped in front of me and stopped me from leaving. "I have done everything I could, to get you to open up to me. And when you finally do, when we finally took that big leap and make love to each other. You shut me down a few days later. I want to know the truth Aria, I think you owe me that much?"

"Fine" I responded after a few moments "Keith, had sent me this letter." I dug in my bag and brought it out. I handed it to Ezra, as he just looked at the envelope and then back up at me.

"When you finish reading it, call me. I promise, I will answer this time, and you tell me if I should feel guilty or not? You tell me how I should feel" I stepped back and walked around him. This is the moment that I didn't want to have, this is the moment that will decide my future. It's this moment that I will know if Ezra truly love's me or not.

**So please once again REVIEW, thank you!**


	10. Double trouble

**Okay, I first off. I wanted to say that I did in fact spell check this. And it took me three tires to do it. My internet kept on logging me off. I don't know if it's the program I'm using or what... But it started to drive me krazy, and than I was going to do a grammar check, cause I know how you guys are with grammar, but I was already nuts... So this is what you guys got...**

It' been exactly two weeks and counting, it's the final week that Ezra has left here. And the only thought that I have, is that we are finally over. As much as I would love to say, thank-god, Ezra has the chance to go out and date someone else. Someone his own age, or someone that he could go out in public with. Deep, deep down I feel like my heart is going to explode. He hasn't even called, text or email me his thought's on that letter. He hasn't even called on me in class, or say anything school related.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily. They all have been supportive, but secretive all at the same time. Like when I asked Spencer and Emily, why Ezra would keep them after class. They just told me it's something to do with their book reports, or Spencer's Essay. Hanna, has Ezra third lesson and when I ask her how class went. She would just shrug it off and talk about Caleb every time.

My mother on the other hand, would wait for me at my car after school. She and I would talk for a bit and she would ask me how I was doing with the drive in and out of Philly. She asked me if I wanted to get an apartment closer to the school, but I said no. That would just cause more heart break., knowing I'm closer to Ezra and wasn't able to get his response to the letter.

As I walked into class this morning, Spencer and Emily were already there along with Ezra. They all stopped talking when I walked into the room, I knitted my eyes at them and gave them a look as to tell them I know you were talking about me.

"Aria? You're here early?" Emily looked at the clock to know that it was about twenty minutes till the bell would ring.

"I'm right on time, Em" I looked at Ezra and then at Spencer. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing" Spencer said plain and simple. "Were just talking about current event's."

"You're lying, Spencer." I hissed "If you can't tell me that's fine, I just thought we were friends. I never thought you'd turn my back on me. Now I know how Hanna felt, when the three of us went behind her back." I spat and walked out of there. I heard Spencer and Emily calling out my name, but I didn't bother to turn and look at them. I just walked out and into my mother's classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"This is killing me you guys, I can't do this to her. Did you see Aria's face, it was pure heart break" Emily spoke up first.

"I'm not telling you guys, to chose sides. You're very much welcome to tell Aria, what is going on" I said and sat down behind my desk

"Then where's the surprise in that?" Spencer commented "She'll love what you're doing. Beside's that all she want's, and I'm pretty sure you want the same."

I smiled and looked at my phone. I flipped it open and saw the picture that I had taken when Aria, was asleep on my bed in my apartment. These were the memories that I want to keep, these are the memories that I try so hard to remember. But it feel's like each passing day goes by and I forget what we have. The love that we both had shared as we stared into each other's eyes, and know that for a fact we are in love.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I mumbled and looked up at the time, I had another two minutes before the bell and I prayed to god that Aria will come back.

As student's started to file in Spencer and Emily took their seats and I took roll call. I then told everyone to bring out their books and I started my lesson. During the whole lesson, I would find myself taking a look at the door, or looking at Aria's seat to see if she would just sneak in at some point and I would find her sitting there. But nothing absolutely nothing, and when I looked at Emily or Spencer they would gave me a concern look. I believe I mirrored that same look. "Alright class, I know you're all bored with this book. And would rather talk about the ball that's coming up this weekend. So I am going to give you guys, the rest of class time to just talk among's yourselves. But please try and keep it down." I called out loud and took a seat behind my desk I brought out my phone and texted Aria... After waiting a few minutes Aria, had finally text me back. "Fuck off" She said and nothing else. I opened my eye's wide, not ever has Aria swore at me for anything. I think seeing her two best friends and me together talking in hush tones set me off into the deep end.

""that's the bell, I will see you all later." I announced and watched as everyone went into different directions.

"What did she say?" Spencer asked desperately. "I know she texted you, you had that face. As if say WTF"

"WTF?" I questioned. "Okay, it said..." I told them and showed them what Aria had text me. "She's really upset, how are you going to even get her to come to the ball?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Thanks mom" I said standing up from the very back row. "I just don't know how to express myself anymore." I said sadly as I walked up to the front.

"Aria, I know how you feel. I was cheated on too"

"Yeah, but dad didn't cheat on you in our house. Ezra, cheated in his apartment. The apartment where we shared so many memories."

"Have..." I shook my head "Thank-god"

"Not in his apartment mom" I mumbled and looked at my feet "It was in Philly a couple of weeks ago..." I trailed off.

"Are you pregnant?" That question came out of the blue.

"No, why are you?" I retorted.

"Okay, okay. Point taken. But you need to talk to Ezra, just come to terms with him" She preached and I sucked in a breath.

"Fine, I'll give him a call."

"I think at lunch would be a good time as any."

As lunch rolled around, I saw the girls sitting at our usually table. They waved me over and I just shook my head and walked over to the teachers table that was in the corner of the cafe.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I steal Mr. Fitz away for a while. There's something that I need to talk to him about." I made my speech and watched as Mrs. Welch looked at me concern.

"Sure sweetie." She looked over at Ezra, and titled her head toward me. Ezra excused himself and followed me outside into the court yard.

"I'm sorry Aria." Ezra started first and I just shook my head.

"I know this is hard on both of us. But I think I stand by what I said, it's not right for the two of us to be together." I whispered and waited for some of the lingering students to walk past us. "I just want us to be friends."

Ezra sighed "Really?" He shrugged his shoulders "That's not going to work with me." He stated and walked away, when he was a few feet in turned around and looked at me. "Are you happy?" He asked and I turned to face him. "Being apart. Does it make you happy?"

I sighed and shook my head sadly "Not a minutes goes by, that I don't think about you..." Ezra turned around and I blurted out "You haven't said anything about the letter?"

"I didn't think I needed to explain myself, You know where I stand and you know how I feel." He said and walked away...

I threw my hands up in frustration, was this really the memory that I want to keep locked up? No, this is not how I wanted to remember Ezra, I wanted to at least be friends with him. But I guess that I couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I walked into the hallway and stopped just by the door, thinking what the hell am I doing? I walked back out into the court yard and as Aria place her face into her hands. She started to wipe her eyes and my own eyes started to water. I walked back up to her and bent down so we were eye level.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk out on you." Aria looked up and shook her head sniffling a few soft cries.

"I didn't.." She stopped and sucked in a breath of air "I thought, it would be best. But I just keep on ruining everything." I shook my head and wiped her fallen tears.

"It's not your fault. Aria, it's mines'. If I hadn't cheated, none of this would be happening." I looked around and noticed we attracted a few students. "Maybe we should leave."

Aria looked over my shoulder and nodded her head "Yeah, I'd like that."

I stood up and watched as the crowd got bigger and bigger. Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked into view and gave Aria a group hug. "I'm sorry Aria" I heard Spencer and Emily say at the same time and then they all pulled away.

"What the hell are you all looking at. Aria, just lost her grandmother. Wouldn't you all feel depress?" Hanna yelled and blew out a breath of frustration "Get the hell away."

"Ms. Marin. That tone, is competently uncalled for." I said playing the roll of teacher, but all I really wanted to do was laugh.

"Thanks guys." Aria sniffled out a smile and I motioned for her to walk first.

* * *

><p>I closed the door to my classroom and everyone looked at each other in silence. All you could hear was the sounds of breathes, from each and everyone. "Alright, this is what were going to do." Hanna said looking between everyone. "First, The three of us are going to leave. And then Aria, you stay and talk with Mr. Hottie" She winked at me causing me to roll my eyes.<p>

"Hanna" The girls voices echoed within the classroom. Causing everyone to laugh.

"What? Ezra is hot, can you blame me? Every girl wants him" She smirked and winked at Aria.

"I have to go. ." Aria looked at her time and jumped off the desk.

"Where?" Spencer asked stopping Aria. "Where are you going?"

Aria stepped back "You guys don't tell me anything. Why should I say something?"

"We're sorry about that" Emily spoke up. "We want to tell you what's going on, but right now we can't."

Aria nodded and looked over at me "What about you? Can you tell me or is it a big secret too?" I looked at the girls, as if asking them to tell me what to do with my eyes. "Don't look at them, you have a voice use it." Aria yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Aria huffed

"Figured." She stated and walked out the door.

"Damnmit" I yelled and kicked my desk. "I can't keep doing this to her." I all but cried.

"Dang Fitz, your wiped." Hanna joked and Emily, Spencer slapped her. "That hurt." She yelled rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, well your mouth hurts more." Spencer told her and looked at me as I walked over to the window and watched as Aria just walked out of the building.

"Who is that?" I asked, when I saw a guy walk up to Aria. The girls ran up to the window and looked out.

"Dan" Emily mumbled. "Guys, we have to..." Emily stopped and looked at me.

"What about Dan?" I asked with a slight of anger. Everyone looked at each other and than I got more anger "Well?"

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

Ella Montgomery, was just getting ready to leave for the day. When Hanna, Emily and Spencer walked into her classroom and closed the door. She looked at them with worried eyes, only thinking the worst.

"What's going on?" Ella exclaimed concerned inched in her eyes.

"We need your help Mrs. Montgomery" Emily asked as she sucked in a breath of air and looked over at the two girls. "With Aria." She finished and waited for someone else to talk.

"Okay?" Ella, asked. She really didn't know what they wanted, but knew they would never do anything to hurt Aria. "What do you need?"

Spencer, Emily and Hanna all looked at each other and let out the breath they were holding. "Tonight, is the masquerade ball. We need your help in getting Aria there." Hanna started.

"We already, have a dress that Aria, would agree on. But since she's kind of upset with us, because we've been so secretive. That's where you come in" Spencer told her.

"What can I do?" Ella asked with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

As the day was wining down, my mother called and asked if I could meet her at the Edgewood rose court. I thought for a second that she was insane, but than I ended up going there Anyways. Just to see what she wanted, when I pulled up into the parking spot in front of the room number that she had given me. I took in a deep breath and thought about what happen earlier today. I thought Ezra, and the girls and how they all been keeping their distant.

I sighed once more and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times before my mother swung it open. "What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

My mother chuckled and moved aside to allow me in. "Your my date to the masquerade ball. Your father can't take me, and I knew you'll only be at home. With a pint of Ice cream so I thought why not."

I laughed and shook my head. Thinking maybe this was a joke, but when she frown I stopped and gave her a shocked expression. "Your serious? I was going to Dan Farren and I have nothing to wear, so I have to run to Philly and pick up something" I explained

Ella nodded "Oh." She said opening up the closet door and bringing out a garment bag.. "I saw this and said it's so you."

I opened up the bag and it revealed a Black and Red stripe dress "Wow, this is beautiful." I gushed and smiled up at my mother. "Are we really going to do this? Are you really tagging along with Dan and I?"

Ella nodded "Yes, I am. I really wanted to go to something like this, and if your father can't come with me. Than what better person to hang out with? plus it's just for appearance, I will give you and Dan a chance to mingle."

My mother and I shared a quick hug before she pushed me into the shower, I giggled and thought maybe this would be good for me. Over the course of the last two weeks, I really haven't done anything. I wake up drive over to Rosewood, go to school and then drive back to Philly. I have spent all my night's alone, wondering what happen to me. I wondered if I could ever get my life back on track by myself, without the help of anyone. But that's not the case. The case is that I do, I do need people around. My friends, family and most importantly I need Ezra, just as much as I denied it.

As I finished up my shower, I wondered what Ezra would be doing right about now. I wondered if he was thinking about me, or if he had moved on and found someone that would love him just as much as I do... I know what Ezra, told me in the court yard. About knowing how he feels but the truth is, I really don't know how he feels. I don't know anything anymore, he doesn't express or open up to me. My own friends doesn't even talk to me, unless it's to ask me how I am doing. They spend all their time with Ezra, as if they were the one's dating him.

"Aria, are you done?" My mother yelled from the door. "We need to do your hair and make up"

I rolled my eyes, and looked at myself in the mirror. I picked up the underwear that my mother brought with her and put in on after wiping myself down. It was a simple black lace thong and a strapless bra. I had to look in the bag twice when she handed it too me, it's not something that she would normally pick out.

I opened the door to the bathroom and looked at my mother in shock. "Black lace panties?" I questioned with a little smirk.

"What?" She looked at me confused until I held up the bag. "Oh, I just figured it was something you'd wear." She looked at the door just as someone knocked. "I'll get that."

"Surprise" Three voice sang. "We can't have you going to a dance, without the us." Hanna laughed and walked in with two duffel bags. Followed by Spencer and Emily.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them and shifted my towel.

"Well, we knew you didn't want to go. And we really wanted our best friend to be there." Emily smiled.

"I brought the dress and shoes." Spencer said dropping her bag "And Emily picked out you lingerie. And Hanna here is going to do your hair" She finished.

I turned to my mother "Are you still my date?" I bit my lip.

"Only if you want me to be?"

"Yes, mom. Of course" I nodded with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Thank's Hardy." I said when he showed up to my new apartment, just outside of Rosewood. "I can't thank you enough for this."

Hardy nodded "Dude, I can't believe your about to unmask yourself." He shook his head and sat down on the stool next to the mirror. "But I can't judge you for this. Your love for Aria, is one that I have never seen before. Unless you count Beauty and the beast." He chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess I'm the beast?" I rolled my eyes, and fixed my tie. "But Aria, is sure my beauty. I love her, and if I have to man up and expose our love for each other. Then that's what I'll do."

Hardy nodded "I hope there's single hot mom's there, cause I'll kill you." He patted my back and fixed his tux's. "How do we look?"

"Nervous." I mumbled. "But a good kind of nervous." I finished.

"Yeah, we better get going..." Hardy walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his coat. "I wished you picked something a little closer to Rosewood, instead of outside of it."

"It's closer to Aria." I answered and grabbed my coat and keys. Ella, told me this afternoon that the girls came up with a plan, and that she rented a limo. Regardless of how late we would be getting home, or how things go down. She didn't want either of us driving. So she called around and had gotten the last limo in Philly.

"Let's go" I opened the door and looked around my new apartment, that I hope to be sharing with Aria, one day. After a few seconds, Hardy and I were off. I drove my car there and Hardy would be taking it afterwards.

I drove by the hotel just to see if I could get a glimpse of Aria... All I know is that Hanna said she would be in a black and red swan lake kind of dress. Just like the invitations, that were handed out. I saw the limo and the door to the Hotel room open. Spencer, Emily and Hanna walked out, then I saw Aria. But what I didn't expect to see was Dan Farren walking up to Aria, with a single red rose.

"What the-" I cut myself off and looked over at Hardy. "She's going with Dan Farren. Aria, told me she told him no" I said with a slight hint of anger.

"Maybe we should just go. This is a bad idea, we could go to the bar and hit up some woman for me" Hardy chuckled.

"Are you fricken nuts? That's my woman." I yelled and put the car in drive.

Once I had gotten to the Banquet hall, I gave my car to the valet and took the ticket. I put my mask on and walked over to Hardy as he did the same thing... At this point I started to shake and think maybe Hardy had a good idea about hitting up the bar... I thought about what this could do, to our relationship if Aria, went along after it.

Just as I was about to walk in the doors, I heard a few people laughing. I saw couples walking in the doors. Arm's linked, hands clasped together and me standing there thinking that's what I want with Aria. To be able to hold her hand, to say that I love you with every fiber of my being. To be able to kiss her, and not have one care in the room but our two hearts beating as one.

"Let's go dude." Hardy patted my back and pushed me a little. "Aria, is going to be here soon."

"I know." I said just as my phone buzzed.. I picked it out of my pocket and saw a text from Hanna.

'Small change in plans. Aria is going with Dan Farren' I rolled my eyes and texted her back and simple I know. But that doesn't change anything.

A few minutes later Hanna, texted me back telling me she could see me. I turned a little to look over my shoulder and saw Spencer getting out.

"Let's go. Their here" I mumbled pushing Hardy this time.

"Who the hell is that? She's hot" Hardy squealed like a girl.

"Who?" I questioned.

"The girl that came out of the limo first?"

I chuckled "Spencer Hastings."

"Ah, is she your student?"

"Yes, and no I will not hook you up. What kind of person would I be?"

"A great one, but I'll just show her my mojo" He winked at me and I turned into the garden area that they had set up.

**There are two more chapters left after this, I am sorry if this chapter was a little or more jumpy. I hope you forgive me for that.**

**Please Review:**


	11. Dance with me?

**Second to the last chapter... **

**Aria's POV:**

The six of us, found out way to the landing just above the stairs. We all looked at each other before looking at the crowded room. So many thoughts were running through my mind that I thought I was going to faint. Dan, squeezed my right hand before I looked at him and gave him a smile.

Spencer, and the girls along with my mother Started to walk down first. Dan, gave my hand another squeeze before we both descended down the stairs. The room was full of twinkle lights, flowers and other things that just made this place beautiful. As we came in I took noticed that their even was a garden area, with glass window's. But even though it looked like plastic flowers, the hall still had a very great smell to it.

Dan, twirled me around before placing his hands on my hips. I giggled and wrapped my arm's around his neck as we both started to sway to the music... After a few song's, Dan and I started to walk towards the refreshment stand.

"Thank you, if you had not cornered me this afternoon. I would have stayed home tonight"

Dan, nodded with a grin the size of his face. "I know its been hard. With your boyfriend, and having your grandmother pass away." I knitted my eyebrows at him, but knew he could not see it. "I heard you and Mr. Fitz talking, I also heard your friends. My grandmother died when I was 13, she was my world too. So I know what you're going through, cause I went through the same thing"

I pressed my lips into a thin line, before giving Dan a kiss to the check. "What was that for?" He chuckled.

I shrugged and took a sip of my punch. "Just a big thank you. This year has been tough with me. With loosing a few people down the line, I thought today was a nightmare. But you Dan, you just brought my hopes up"

As we stood there talking for was seemed like hours, but were only a mere few minutes. I looked out at the dance floor to see Hanna and Caleb on the dance floor. And here I thought he was not coming, I also saw Spencer and some guy that I did not know. And would not even know cause he had a mask on. Than, I saw my mother. She threw her head back and laughed,

"I'm really glad I came tonight" I mumbled and took Dan's cup from his hands "Let's dance" I giggled and pulled him to the dance floor, next to Caleb and Hanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

After my stroll through the fake garden, I had mustered enough courage to walk out into the hall. I lean up against the railing just before the stair case going down. I scanned the room and found emptiness, I did not even know where Aria was because of the dim lighting. But I continued to look through my mask and found the dress that Aria was wearing. At this point, I thanked myself for going to that hotel , just to get a glimpse of her.

I sucked in a deep breath as I turned to look at the few people walking down the stairs. "Care to dance?" I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Ella, standing there. "Come on" She took my hand and lead me down the stairs to the dance floor.

I twirled her around a couple of times, making her throw her head back laughing before she place one hand in mines and the other on my shoulder.

"The girls told me that Aria, had turned down Dan. Do you know what changed her mind?"

I shrugged "I think I had something to do with that." I mumbled and twirled Ella again. I took a look around the room and noticed Spencer and Hardy, dancing right next to us. He looked at me with a smirked grin and I shook my head. I then saw Hanna, but I did not know if that was Caleb or not.

"Ezra, Aria and Dan are walking this way. Twirl me again, and this time let my back face you" Ella whispered so I shrugged and did what she wanted.

By the time I did that the song changed. Just a kiss, started to blare through the speakers and I shook my head as Aria, placed her head into Dan's chest. "I cannot do this." I told Ella in a stern voice.

"Ezra, not now." Ella grabbed my hand.

"I have too, please Ella. I love her." Ella looked at my stance and than looked into my eyes, through the mask.

"Alright."

"thank you" I said and tapped Hardy, on the shoulder. I whispered something in his ear and he chuckled as he looked over at Aria.

"Dude, you got it." Hardy looked over at Spencer. and mumbled something before she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Dan and I headed to the dance floor just as a new song started to play "Just a Kiss". I smiled as I took hold of Dan's hand, and placed the other on his shoulder. He pulled me in and I rested my head on his chest, wishing it was Ezra. Wishing somehow Ezra, appears and just sweep me off my feet.

As we started to sway to the music, I felt some place their hand on my back and Dan, pulled away from me.

"Can I have this dance?" The man looked at Dan, than he looked at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned, but thinking I knew that voice.

"Just someone who wants to dance with you." He looked over at Dan. "Can you move?"

I huffed a breath of air, but felt like I needed to do this. "It's fine Dan"

"I'll dance with you Dan" Spencer interrupted and pulled Dan, into her. I mouthed a Thank you, to Spencer as the guy pulled me into him.

"Geez, relax" I spat "I was not going to run away" I sighed "who are you anyway?"

He started to chuckled as he twirled me around a couple of times, and this time I landed my back to his chest. I felt his hot breath on me as he whispered "J'ai un message pour vous" And than he twirled me around letting my hand go, for a second.

I opened my eyes, and giggled "Okay, you have to tell me who you are. And what message do you have for me?" I smiled.

The man smiled and I looked into his eyes. "Ezra?" He nodded and took off his mask.

"No, matter what I do. I cannot stay away from you." I stepped back to get a good look at him. I than stepped up to Ezra, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he bent down and wrapped his arm's around me.

"I cannot believe your here" I squealed.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you this afternoon. But everyone wanted it to be a surprise." He finished and brought his lips to mine. "I love you, nothing can keep us apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

A couple of song's later Aria and I found ourselves outside under the moonlight. I looked down at her at the same time she looked up at me. We both smiled and I lean Aria up against the brick wall.

"What are you thinking about?"

Aria shrugged and looked around us. "Why are you doing this?"

"Are you serious?" I asked her and turned around to shake my head

"Ezra, do not get mad. I am just asking?" I turned to face Aria, as she let a few tears drop.

"Let's go for a drive?" I held out my hand waiting at her to take it as a few people past by.

"Where are we going Aria, smiled before taking my hand.

I shrugged and bent down to give her a quick kiss before pulling away. "I'm taking you some where. Your mom told me about the limo." I gave her a little wink.

She giggled "What about it?"

"Well, we are taking it, to a place. That I would like to show you."

"Oh" Aria said in a mischievous voice "Where would that be?" She bent up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Aria" I groaned, feeling the pleasure of Aria's lip on my neck. "please, I promise it's only a 45 minutes drive. We can play around later" I joked and lifted her up bridal style giving her a quick kiss to the lips.

Aria pouted "Fine, but just a little clue"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front entrance, still with Aria in my arm's "It's a big building." I smiled. "Limo for Montgomery." I told the parking attendant.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Surprised, shock and so overwhelmed. Those were the things that I am feeling, atcurrently... When Dan, had arrived at the hotel to pick me up for the night. I would never imaged Ezra, interrupting our dance and revealing himself to me in front of a full room of people.

When the limo arrived and the drive got out Ezra, told him to step back and he opened the door for me to get in. I thanked him and slid over so Ezra, could have a seat next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder after closing the door behind him.

"Where too?" The driver asked, when he rowed down the divider.

"Oh, I am sorry." Ezra, took something out of his pocket and handed it to the driver.

"Okay," The driver nodded and rowed the divider back up. Ezra, resumed his position next to me with his arm draped over my shoulder and the other resting on my leg.

I looked into his eyes and took his back off again. I did the same with mine's and than graced his cheek. "I'm sorry" I whispered to him. "I just... You never really told me what you thought about that letter."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but shut it right after. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I turned my head and looked out the window...

I started to think that this Cinderella fairy tale was just that, a stupid fairy tale. Ezra, is just doing this because he feels sorry for me. sorry that my grandmother had died. Sorry that we could not get my father to agree to our relationship, Sorry that he came in among my relationship with Keith.

"I talked to Keith" I mumbled.

"What?" Ezra, asked with an incoherent voice. "Say again?"

I turned to face him and wiped the lone tear that came from my face "I talked to Keith, after I left you classroom." Ezra, tensed and moved his arm and hand away from me.

"Why?"

I shrugged "It felt like the right thing to do. I asked you to call me, but you never did. And than you show up at the party, what did you expect me to do?"

Ezra, nodded his head and rubbed his hands on his dress pants. "It's my fault. Everything is my fault." I stayed silent, but shook my head "I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this. For you and I to break up, I love you so much. I just... I had a little too much to drink" Ezra turned to face me "But I do not want that anymore, all I want is you. Aria, I want you to be able to trust me again."

I sighed "I want that too. I do not want to be scared of our relationship, every time you go out with Hardy, or someone from work." I sucked in a breath. "I want you too."

I saw the corner's of Ezra, lips turn upright. "Will you Aria Montgomery, Take me back once and for all?"

I giggled and kissed Ezra, on the lips. "I love you too Ezra."

**Eh, I don't know how I feel about this chapter... But next chapter is the last, so I hope you like it... Please don't forget to review: it means a lot...**

**Thank you!**


	12. Freedom

**Here is the last chapter and I must say I had so much fun writing it. That's to you guys, although I had mistakes, with grammar and what not. You still stuck by this story. I will always be grateful for that. Please Review, and for those of you that are celebrating Easter tomorrow. Happy Easter, may you find all the eggs with Money hidden in them... That's what we put in our eggs, instead of Candy. SO have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Upon reaching my new apartment complex, I had pulled out a blindfold and wrapped around Aria's eye. She giggled but went along with it. The limo driver pulled up a few minutes later and I opened the door and got out. I took Aria's hand and helped her out of the limo.

My new apartment is one of the newest buildings, so I was lucky to get the top floor with an excellent view of the city. Hanna and the girls helped me move in, with Ella and Mike also. So I was very much grateful, although. Having a bunch of woman boss me around, telling me where to put things, was a nightmare.

"Ezra" Aria, smiled "I can feel your pulse racing, what are you doing?"

I chuckled and pressed the elevator button. "You're the one making my pulse race, Ar. YOU." I saw her cheek's turn bright red. "watch your step" I joked.

"Very funny, haha" she shooked her head.

"Are you ready?" I asked her and sucked in a breath. I placed my hand on the blindfold getting ready to take it off when she stopped me.

"Ezra" Aria, started to breath hard "I know this smell. I told you I am not ready for this, I do not want to be in your apartment" She turned to walk out the door but I stopped her.

"This is not my apartment. And the fact that 3B had a smell, I do not know if I should be offend or not?" I chuckled "Just please, let me show you this?"

She sighed "Okay, yeah. Take this thing off."

I sucked in another breath of air, before turning Aria around to the sight of the living room "Okay, one, two, three" I announced and took it off.

I waited a few seconds to let the light adjust to Aria's eye, before saying anything. "What do you think?"

"You took us to... Whose apartment is this?" She smiled and started to look around the room "It's beautiful"

I nodded "I'm glad you like it. Come here" I took her hand and showed her the view,

"Wow, I love it. But whose apartment is this?" She crossed her arm's

It's mine, I moved here a couple of weeks now." I smiled "I knew you would never set foot, into that old Hollis apartment complex, so your friends helped me with this." I gestured to the room. Aria wrapped her arm's around my neck and pulled her toward me, by the hips. "What do you think?"

She nodded "Great job Mr. Fitz A++" She told me seductively before pressing her lips to mine. When we pulled away, I lifted her up, and carried her over to the couch bridal style.

"You must really love the couch? I would have thought you had carry me to the bed room" Aria, winked and started to kiss my neck whiles undoing my tie.

"Are you serious?" I moaned and when I felt her smile against my neck I picked her up and walked over to my room, that I hope would soon be ours.

I gracefully placed her on the bed and took off my jacket. I let Aria, slip off my tie and than I hovered over her "Are you sure about this?"

Aria nodded and sat up a little "Let's make some memories" She kissed me and brought me down to her.

A hour later Aria, had her head resting on my chest whiles I absent mindlessly drew circles on her lower back. It was now close to two in the morning, and the limo had already gone back to the hall.

I sighed in contentment and looked down at Aria, when she looked up at me. "I love you" She told me and kissed my chest.

"Move in with me Aria?" I blurted but meant every word of it.

"What?" She sat up and rested her head on her palm

I turned to face her and did the same movement, I than brushed a few strands of fallen hair out of her eyes. "I want you to live with me. I have thought about what you said, back in my classroom. About never wanting to step foot in that apartment. So after weeks of planning everything out, with your friends." I stopped and smiled when she rolled her eyes. "This is what I came out with. I want you, there was never a doubt in that."

"Alright"

"Alright?" I questioned jokingly "I made a big speech and you came out saying Alright?"

Aria, shrugged and started to get off the bed. "I can always stay in Philly." She cocked her head a little giving me a little smirk.

"Come here" I told her with my finger

"What?" She looked at me quizzically

"Come here" I asked again and grabbed her gingerly from the arm. "Alright" I kissed her lips and brought her down on the bed. "Let's go for round two?"

**Aria's POV:**

As the brightly morning sun, started to rise. I found myself still awake, watching Ezra sleep peacefully next to me. With his arms wrapped around my waist. Our clothes were sprung out through the entire room and I did not seem to mind. I brushed Ezra's, loose curls out of his face and saw the corners of his lips turn into a smile. I kissed him on the cheek before, ,moving his arm and getting off the bed.

I slipped on his white button up shirt and slipped on my panties before looking for the bathroom and exploring his cabinets for the coffee. Once I found the bathroom two doors down, right off the hallway, I went for the coffee that was... to my luck, right next to the coffee maker that was sitting on the counter.

Once coffee was perking, I went over to the glass windows and looked out into the city. It was only a Saturday, so there was not as much people out on the road. Plus it was only seven in the morning.

"Hey, you" Ezra, startled me from behind and wrapped his arm's around my waist, pushing my hair to the side so he could kiss my neck. "I felt lonely"

I giggled and turned around in his arm's "Oh" I gushed

"What's a matter?" He wondered and I just shook my head "Ar, come on. Tell me?"

I sighed "I feel almost complete" I knitted my eyebrows "Like something is still missing, but I cannot put my finger on it." I told him not really knowing what I was talking about. "I do not know."

"I want to take you somewhere." He told me and went back into the room, I followed and lent up against the door.

"Where?" I crossed my arm's, when he went to the closet and opened the door. "Are those my clothes?"

Ezra, laughed "It sure is. Your mom, brought some of your stuff here last week. I thought you might want to get a shower in before we go." He teased.

"I would not talk mister"

A few hours later Ezra and I were cuddled up on the couch waiting for Hardy, to bring back Ezra's car. Ezra told me that he was supposed to be here by now, but knowing Hardy he probably meant up with some chick and ended at her place.

About half hour more we heard the door bell and a few laughs outside the door. Ezra, looked at me and me shrugged. He got up and opened the doors, my eyes shot wide open when I saw Spencer and Hardy together.

"What's going on?" I questioned bring my legs up on the couch instead of resting on the coffee table. "How did this happen?"

"My mystery mask" Spencer giggled and I stood up.

"What happen to Toby?"

She shrugged as I looked behind her. Ezra, and Hardy were deep in conversation "Toby, has been ignoring me. I really do not know what is going on with him. But I swear nothing happen with Hardy. We sat in Ezra's car all night and just talked." She explained and I bit my lip.

"You like him" I gushed excitedly. Spencer blushed a deep scarlet red.

"He's amazing." She whispered

Ezra and Hardy walked over to us "I"m sorry were late. But I really needed to finish my breakfast" Hardy, told me as Ezra sat down and pulled down to his lap.

"It's fine. Aria, and I were just killing time." Ezra, told him

"Have you asked her?" Spencer, looked at the two of us.

"No" Ezra, quickly said and smiled at me.

"Ask me what?"

"All in good time, I swear" Ezra, looked behind him at the clock "We better go. You two are coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. And we have already picked it up..."Spencer trailed off, and pulled me off Ezra's lap. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I squealed as she pushed me out the door.

**Ezra's POV:**

Hardy and I lingered around for a few minutes so I could prepare myself. Today, marks a big day in my life. Today, will determine if Aria and I were meant to be. Like I believe it was.

"Come on dude, before she starts to think something is up." Hardy, yelled from the living room. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror before reaching into my underwear drawer and getting the small red velvet box.

"I'm coming" I yelled out and shook my head. "She's going to say yes, she's going to say yes" I thought myself over and over as I walked out into the living room. "Let's go."

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Hardy, looked at me confused.

"I'm going to do it?"

"I thought you did it last night?" Hardy laughed and I smacked him on the back. "I was joking."

"Whatever. Let's just go okay" :I rolled my eyes and grabbed Aria's black leather Jacket that was on the back of the chair from last night. and walked out the door.

When Hardy and I got to the lobby, I saw Spencer and Aria laughing outside. My heart started to race, and I felt as if I was going to faint right there and then. Hardy, gave me a little push and I nodded in his direction, as he pushed open the double doors.

I opened Aria's, Jacket with shaky hands. As she looked at me with a quizzically look and slipped her arm's into it.

"Thanks..." She turned and kissed my lips "What took you so long?" Aria, mumbled against my lips causing me to blink a couple of times.

"Um... I...Ah- "

"Ezra, what is wrong?" Aria took my hands and felt them shaking.

"Nothing" I replied and squeezed her hands. "Let's go" I looked over at Hardy and Spencer to see them laughing. "Okay, enough."

The four of us piled into my car. With Aria and I in the front seat, and Hardy and Spencer in the back, getting a little too close... I had to think about that, because Hardy, had drilled my relationship with Aria when it started. And now I see him, cuddled close with Spencer. But than again Hardy, isn't Spencer's teacher. But a mere Public Relations spokes person.

"Hey" Aria, whispered when we both noticed Spencer, resting her head on Hardy's shoulder. "Look at them" She smiled and I tilted my head to look at them through my mirror.

"They look comfy" I whispered and took my right hand off the steering wheel. Aria, giggled and took my hand. I gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know where were going" Aria told me "But I don't understand why?"

I sighed "I thought we could have a picnic, with grandma Rose." I told her. "I know you miss her."

Aria nodded "I had a dream about her the other night. It was like she was standing in front of me talking."

"Oh" I looked at her and knitted my eyebrows "What was it about?"

**_Aria's Flashback:_**

**_"Aria, sweetie" Grandma Rose called from the kitchen. I started to walk out of my room and headed down stairs to see her famous meatloaf and lemonade._**

**_"Yes" I sang_**

**_"Have a seat sweetie." She patted the chair next to her and poured us some lemonade. "What are you doing?" She asked me and I looked at her confused. I thought she was supposed to be in a land fair from here._**

**_"What are you talking about?" She sighed and shook her head._**

**_"I left this world with one specific instructions. And you're just throwing it out the window... My sweet Aria, when are you going to stop listening to your head? And start to follow your heart?"_**

**_"Nana, it's not that easy. You also told me to give it a chance, and I did that." I retorted and stood from the table "How are you even here? I don't want to be mean, I love this... But"_**

**_"Don't over think it dear" She giggled "I told you, I will be watching over you. I told Ezra, the same thing. I also told him to give never up, so do not be upset with him. If he never stops calling you."_**

**_"But that's the point... He never called, I gave him the letter from Keith, and he did not share two words about it" I yelled frustrated. "I want my life back"_**

**_My grandmother smiled and stood from her chair. Extending her arm's as she gave me a hug "All in good time. Everything will fall into place. All you need to do, is trust again. Believe what everyone is doing, is the right thing for you. Even though it feels like it hurts." And than just like that she was gone. I woke up to a fresh day, and started to hang out with my mother..._**

**_END:_**

"Just the usually" Aria told me, not wanting to go into detail.

I chuckled "okay, should I be afraid of that?" I joked and she playfully slapped my arm. "Are you ready for this?" I questioned pulling into the cometary

Aria, shrugged "As ready as I shall ever be."

"Hey, guys. Were here" I yelled out trying to wake Spencer and Hardy up. "Hey" I yelled again and turned up the radio to some kind of rock band.

"What the hell" Hardy yelled covering his ears. Aria and I laughed.

I turned off the radio and rolled my eyes "I said, we are here." I told him and parked the car, in the back of Ella's. I smiled and turned to look at Aria.

"You got my mother here? And Em, and Hanna?" Aria squealed.

"I thought we all could have a picnic" I chuckled and took off my seat belt.

Aria gave me a guanine smile and lent over to give me a kiss before getting out of the car. Spencer and Hardy, meant us by the trunk and I opened it up. They had gotten Aria's orange chicken, fried rice, plates and cutlery. Ella, Emily and Hanna was bringing the drinks, a picnic mat, vegetables and a few other items that I forgot.

A couple of nights ago, I had showed up at the Montgomery house. Byron, was still at Hollis, so Ella and I had time to come up with a little something. I had asked Ella for Aria's hand in marriage. She was a little hesitate about the whole thing, because Byron was not still onboard with us. But she said she would talk to him, although I was thrilled. I still wanted her approval. Of all people I wanted Ella, to be the one that tells me. YES, you may take my only daughter and make her your wife.

I understood, where Ella was coming from. But with Byron not on board with our relationship. All we can do is move forward, because no matter what happens. Aria' and I will always, be right.

"Oh my god" Aria, squealed and gave Ella a hug. I nodded in her direction and gave her a hug about Aria.

Aria went and gave Emily and Hanna a hug, as they started up a conversation. "Did you talk to him?"

Ella nodded. "He did not want no part of it. He said, she can do what she like. Aria, had separated herself from this family."

I sighed "He's wrong"

Ella gave me a weak smile "He know's Aria is still in town. We had a huge fight, this morning."

I looked at her confused "How?"

Ella dug in her bag and brought out a piece of newspaper and handed it over to me "You and Aria, made front page." I looked at the article and shook my head... It read "Rosewood's new scandal. A student - teacher relationship"

"I did not know, but it doesn't matter. I don't work there anymore. It doesn't really say anything about Aria though"

She nodded "But everyone knows, are you really prepared to go down that kind of shame ness?"

I was a little taken back "I am not ashamed of our love. Ella, I thought you knew that?"

"What's going on?" Aria, rubbed my back. "What's that?"

I shook my head "We need to talk, alone" I looked at Ella, and grabbed Aria's hand.

"What's going on?" Aria looked at me confused, as I pulled her away from the group.

"The whole town knows about us. Your father knows your still in town." I started and watched as Aria's face went blank "But that doesn't change anything."

"I know" She whispered and looked down at her feet.

"I love you, and whatever you want to do. I will support that" I lifted her chin so we were at eye level. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing, I want to go public with you. And once you revealed our faces last night, I was relived. I knew you knew what you were doing, and so was I..." Aria stopped and took my face in her hands. "It doesn't matter what people say or do. All that matters is that were here now, so lets enjoy it together." She kissed my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my hands on the small of her back. "I love you. So much"

I smiled "I love you too." I looked up and saw everyone watching us.

"That was so cute" Hanna gushed "Let's eat, before everything gets cold" Hanna clapped and Aria rolled her eyes as we sat down next to everyone in front of Grandma Rose head stone.

Our conversations flowed smoothly, with Aria and Ella both telling their stories of Rose. Aria, was in the middle of telling her side of the story, when all four girls phone started to go off. They looked at each other and Emily was the first to bring out her phone. Aria, turned to her purse and took her phone out of her bag. I looked at them confused before she just shrugged.

"It's from my mom, she wanted to know if it was okay that all of us could come over for dinner." Emily stated.

"I got one too" Hanna said, and placed her phone in her back pocket. "Me, too." Spencer smiled "Yeah, yeah. Tell your mom that would be nice."

"Wow," Hardy smiled and took a sip of his water "That was strange, wouldn't you think Emily's mom would have just texted her and than have her ask all of you?"

"Pamela Fields, is a different kind of person." Ella joked. "That was nice of her. She must be really missing you Emily, if she had to ask your friends to come along"

"Yeah, I guess with us being in our senior year. She wants every waking second with me." Emily, smiled.

"Hey guys." Everyone looked up to see Byron standing behind Ella.

"Dad" Aria, stood "What are you doing here?"

"I could have asked you the same thing, but I already see everything for myself." Byron scoffed "Your mother said, you'll be here. And to think you were away at boarding school"

"Byron, it's not what you think" Stood from my spot "If you would only listen to us, you'll understand that I do love Aria, I have never loved anyone else but her."

"I want to talk to the two of you. Alone, right now" Byron, took a few steps back "This conversation, doesn't concern any of them"

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra placed a hand on my lower back, as we both followed my dad over to his car. It was a good twenty feet away from the group. The whole time all I could think about was my father taking me by the hair, and driving me straight to the airport himself.

But when he stopped and turned to look at us, he smiled. "It took me a long long time to think about ways to stop this." He started and I looked up at Ezra confused.

"Think about what?"

He laughed "About the two of you together. Aria, you are my only daughter... And when I found out about this forbidden relationship. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. You were the one that found my forbidden affair, and I wanted you to keep that from your mother." He stopped and let out a breath "I was wrong. When I saw your picture in the new's paper this morning of the two of you last night. I couldn't help but get angry with myself"

"Dad" I tired to cut him off but he held a finger.

"Let me finish... I was angry, because I couldn't see it. I couldn't see the real love that Ezra has for you. And I just thought the worse when I found out about the two of you. I thought at First that Ezra, was forcing you... And than I thought that maybe he had something against you."

"Sir, I would never do something like that" Ezra, cut him off "never"

Byron smiled "I saw it. In your eyes, when you brought Aria's eye up to meet yours. In that kiss at the end. Even though it was only a picture, it still brought out all of your emotions."

I smiled "A picture speaks a thousands words"

Everyone laughed "That's why I gave Ezra, my consent." He looked at Ezra and extended his hand. "For everything."

"Excuse me?" I question not knowing what my father was talking about.

"Really?" Ezra, smiled widely and my father nodded "Thank you. You don't have any idea what this means to me."

"I do. Believe I do" He chuckled. "Now, I believe you had a day planned? Let's get back to the group.."

**Ella's POV:**

Byron, came back and sat down next to me when Emily moved a little to give him room. I handed him a plate and a quick kiss to the cheek. I knew this Byron once upon a time. I saw the sparks in his eyes, when he, Ezra and Aria came back. The spark of true, promise.

We started up another small conversation about what Ezra, would be doing. He decided to keep his job at Hollis, and start working on his book. We all congratulated him and went on to talking about what Aria, would be doing with the house in Philly. She decided to keep the house, and maybe rent out a couple of the room's downstairs.

After another half hour, I looked over to Ezra and he gave me and Byron a wink. This was the moment that we were waiting for. With everyone here. Mike, Byron and I... I believe that this would be the perfect moment.

Ezra stood from his spot and brought everyone's attention over to him. "What are you doing?" Aria asked him, with a quizzically expression. Byron brought his arm around my shoulders and I lent up against it. "will you please stand with me?" Ezra, extended his hand for Aria, and she looked at everyone.

"Ezra" Aria, grasp and took his hand. "What's going on?"

Ezra took hold of Aria's hands and started his speech "From day one, our relationship has been nothing but complicated. We have lived through many break up's and disappointments. And still would come out as the greatest couple ever" He paused and looked at everyone before, looking back into Aria's eyes. "I have never loved, someone as much as I love you." He got down on one knee "Aria, will you marry me?"

**Aria's POV;**

I stood there in totally shock as fresh tears filled up in my eyes. Ezra, had just asked me the million dollar question with my friends and family as witnesses. He actually got down on one knee, and asked me to marry him.

"Aria, will you marry me?" His words played over and over in my mind as he brought out a small red velvet box. With a small cut diamond ring. It looked as if it was a two karat diamond but I couldn't really see out of my teary eyes.

"Aria?" My mother called but I was too frozen to speak so I just nodded my head and jumped down on Ezra. I brought my lips to his and wrapped my arm's around his neck as he fell to the ground

"Yes" I exclaimed excitedly "Yes, Ezra Fitz I will marry you" I mumbled against his lips.

"You were always the one Holding my Heart" Ezra kissed my lips and slipped the ring onto my finger. "Always."

**Once again, Thank you... Each and everyone of you that has review, saved this as your favorites or alerts. And those of you that are following me, I am so so so so so so grateful...**

**For those of you who wanted a bigger and happier ending, I am sorry but this is what came to me. Remember, this idea came to me in a dream that's how I started the first chapter. And now, I went on feeling for the ending. Please don't be as mean in your review. At least Byron, came to his sences at the end...**

**Have a great weekend or should I say spring break!**


End file.
